My Little Bride
by Mr. Invincible
Summary: Poseidon's infant son, Percy, and Athena's next born daughter are promised one another's hand in marriage due to a promise made by Zeus. 22 years later, Annabeth and Percy find out. Will their brother/sister relationship be ruined, accept, and continue their lives as it was before the marriage? Or, do they learn to love, getting to know one another? AU, not AH.
1. Promises and Reunions

**This is based on the popular Korean movie, **_**My Little Bride**_**, featuring Moon Geun Young and Kim Rae Won from 2004/2002 Hong Kong version (**_**My Wife is 18**_**). But this has a PJO twist. **

**Quick synopsis: Due to a promise made by their forefathers, Annabeth and Percy are forced to marry while she's still in high school and he's in college. Can they keep their marriage a secret and carry on with their lives or do they eventually learn to accept their situation?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to either of these plots. If I did, I wouldn't be on Fanfiction.**

**_22 years previously—_**

Zeus looked on with disdain as his brother and daughter continued their incessant bickering, a routine that had been continuing for how millennia he had lost count.

"How many times must I tell you, _Lord Poseidon_, that the people of Athens clearly preferred me over you. I am their patron goddess. If they had wanted your pathetic spring of water, they would have done so, but clearly, my olive tree was the better choice. Stop being so childish and let bygones be bygones," Athena smirked, only causing Poseidon's anger to escalate further.

"You think I'm childish? Me? Childish? Who wants olives anyway? They're only good on pizza…Besides, black olives are better than your green ones," Poseidon retorted with a peevish tone.

"You just can't accept the fact that you lost. My brains are just superior to you," Athena remarked calmly.

Zeus could see Poseidon's blood pressure rising, "YOUR BRAINS?! Superior to mine? You probably bribed them or something. You're sly; I give you that much, but I wouldn't put it past you to bribe them just to win. You'd do anything to be on top. At least I didn't have to stoop so low."

At this point, Zeus began to see the faint outline of Athena's form flickering, showing that she was close to causing massive destruction if something wasn't done soon.

Before she could utter a single word, Zeus cut in, "ENOUGH. Watching you two has been pathetic. I have had to put up with your quibbles for millennia and they're always on the same topic."

"That's what I was telling Lord Poseidon to…" Athena began before her father cut her off.

His eyes flashed in warning before he continued, "I have attempted to correct you many times, but to no avail. So, I have decided, that persuading you two any longer will just be a waste of my time. A merger is what's necessary. Poseidon, your newborn son Percy, will marry the next daughter born to Athena. No exceptions shall be made. Perhaps this way, you two will learn the true meaning of family."

With a quick blinding flash, he disappeared, leaving Athena and Poseidon dumbstruck.

"There is no way that I'll let one of my daughters marry this fool's sons…" She spat.

Thunder boomed overheard, rain pouring with such ferocity that Athena's words were drowned out.

Poseidon was still in a state of shock. His newborn son, a whole life ahead of him, already betrothed to an unborn child of his worst enemy. His own brother had condemned his infant nephew. This cruel, cruel world…

"Fine! I accept, but they won't know about it till they are of proper age. I want my son to lead a proper, normal life, free of worries from being tied down to this responsibility," Poseidon chose his words carefully as he spoke, knowing that Zeus was listening.

Athena stopped screaming as she heard the words she dreaded the most, "What have you done?"

"There's no other way. Let the two grow up however they want. Of course, they will both be attending Camp Half-Blood and will inevitably meet. But, we don't have to inform till the time has come."

"I— I have no other choice but to consent with Zeus in charge of this arrangement. Till then," Athena put out her hand as Poseidon grimly shook it, both with varying degrees of disgust on their face.

**_Present Day—_**

Percy grinned in excitement as he got out of the flight in New York, returning from Florida. He had been attending the marine biology program at USF for the last 4 years. He had only one semester remaining before he could graduate, but Chiron had sent him a message from camp, saying that his father had wanted to see him immediately.

Chiron had promised him a cab for noon; he glanced at his watch but noticed that he was still 30 minutes ahead. He grabbed a quick to-go sandwich at Starbucks and went to sit down at one of the sets near the terminal gate. He stretched his long legs out appreciatively after sitting in the cramped flight.

Percy began to glance around him, looking approvingly at the girls passing by, managing a weak smile every time one caught him looking at her. He began making his way to the exit of the airport terminal when he saw another girl: tall, slender, lithe, and muscular. Her golden curls cascaded down the side of her right shoulder, a pair of sunglasses on top. She was…hot. Percy couldn't see her face, but he could make out some general features.

He casually walked past her, 'accidentally' dropping his iPhone. He kept walking, waiting to see if the girl would bring it back to him. Instead, he saw it being kicked toward him.

"You haven't changed a bit, Seaweed Brain," the girl said with a wry tone.

"Wise Girl?!" Percy looked on at shock. "What happened to you?" He tried to hide his grin as her gray eyes became smoky.

"What? What're you talking about?" She glared back at him.

Percy allowed himself a chuckle as he slipped his arm around her shoulder, "Ananbeth, chill. I'm teasing you. But in all seriousness, you've grown up. Four years ago, let's see, you were 12. Now look at you at the age of 16, all grown up, a young woman."

"I've always been more mature than you anyway," She stuck her tongue out, while still trying to pull away from his arm.

"Nobody else cared about you, so, I decided that I'd take time out of my busy day just to come pick you up." She smirked.

Percy pretended to look hurt, "So, any idea why Chiron called me?"

"No idea, he said that Zeus wanted to convene with both of us and our Godly parents."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Excellent. That gives me some time to settle down. Want to have a spar like we before I went to college?" He grinned in her direction.

"Game on, Seaweed Brain. I've been waiting for this since you left. I'm going to kick your butt like last time."

"I'll catch you later. I have to go unpack," he waved. She smiled in return, "Cool. 6:00 tonight. You and me, sword fighting arena."

Her smile left him slightly breathless, but he managed to compose himself. After all, she was like his younger sister. _Chill Perce, chill, he chanted to himself._ Soon after unpacking, he began thinking about his meeting with Zeus tomorrow. Why would he have called him now, a semester before graduation?

**_5:45 PM—_**

"A quarter to 6," Percy muttered as he started putting on his sparring outfit. He checked his hair to make sure it was slightly gelled up before he left his cabin.

Annabeth was already there, punctual as usual. Percy couldn't believe that it was her. The little girl he had known since he was 13, and she was 7, had grown up to be such a beautiful young lady.

Annabeth looked at him knowingly, "Seaweed Brain, you going to just sit there staring with a blank look on your face? Hurry up. I don't have all day."

Her voice jolted him out of his daydream. He made the first move as his sword deflected off her upraised arm. After a few strokes, he felt himself fall into their familiar sparring routine from his teenage years. All his childhood memories were being brought back with a revived sense; Annabeth could sense it too. This was the guy, whom she had considered her older brother that had taught her how to spar.

The spar ended at a deadlock, both of them barely scathed.

"Tie?" Percy asked first.

"You afraid, Seaweed Brain?" she smirked once more. "Fine, just this once since you're out of shape."

"Don't you wish, Wise Girl."

"Go back to your cabin, loser. We have to be at Olympus bright and early tomorrow morning," she flashed him a smile before heading towards the Athena cabin.

**Make sure to read, review, fave, follow. Constructive criticism is appreciated. To those who have seen the movie, if you have any pointers for the story line, feel free to suggest. I'll try to update often since I'm on winter break, but that all depends on general interest too. So, review and fave. **


	2. You Can't Be Serious Grandpa

**Thank you all for the reviews, faves, and follows. I hope to see more of those, especially faves and reviews. Those are greatly appreciated. Since this is based off a movie, expect the characters to be OOC and some discrepancies in character roles. No two plots can merge perfectly. That's all I got for now. **

_**Next Morning—**_

Percy groaned as the sun filtered through his cabin window, "5 more minutes…" he rolled on to my side, stuffing his face in the pillow. After sleeping in a dorm, Percy finally realized how nice it was to have his own cabin. That's when his phone began to screech.

It was a text from Annabeth, _Seaweed Brain! Where in the Hades are you? We have up to be at Olympus in ten minutes. Get out here now._

Percy jumped out of bed, nearly hitting the top bunk. He decided he didn't have time to change and decided that he would just wear what he wore last night to bed.

Just as he was about to leave, he looked down to make sure he had everything… And of course, he was still in his boxers. _How the Hades did I forget…?_

He immediately put on the first pair of jeans he found lying on the floor and a tight fitting green striped polo that was hanging near the shower. He attempted to tidy his hair one last time before bolting out of the cabin.

Annabeth was in the clearing with Chiron, clearly impatient, her arms crossed, and tapping her foot. She glanced at her watch anxiously, saying, "Where is this idiot?"

Percy hurried over to her, managing a weak grimace, "Sorry…? Forgive me."

"Shut up, Grandpa Zeus will kill me if I'm late," Annabeth shuddered at the thought. She really was attached to her grandfather. Percy winced, realizing the truth in the statement. He respected Zeus as well, being the head of his family. Although Zeus wasn't his own grandfather, since he was little, Zeus had seemed to take some interest in him and raised him alongside Poseidon.

Chiron seemed to be just as anxious and a little queasy at the same time; he already seemed to know the matter at hand, "Are you ready my boy?"

"No worries, Chiron. Stop looking so tense," Percy replied with a chuckle, but on the inside, a sense of foreboding began to dominate.

The cab ride to the Empire State building was filled with an awkward silence. All of the friendly teasing that happened yesterday was forgotten. Annabeth was sitting in the back while he was in the front. She appeared to be contemplative; Percy could almost see the gears turning inside her head.

"Annabeth…" He began, "I'm sorry I was late. I really am. It wasn't intentional. Trust me. You know I wouldn't do anything to make you look bad in front of your grandfather."

She took her time to reply, "That's not what I'm worried about Perce. It's my mom. She IM'ed me last night. She was almost in tears, Percy. Tears. My mom, Lady Athena, almost crying. She wouldn't tell me anything. She just told me to be there on time and that Grandfather would explain it all."

It took Percy a while to process what she had just told him. As they got into the elevator, Percy tried to keep his mind off what felt like his impending doom. Annabeth was looking blankly at the architecture around her. As the doors opened, Percy's eyes widened in shock.

"Mom. Dad. Paul?" Annabeth and Percy asked simultaneously.

Dr. Chase, Sally, and Paul were waiting at the entrance. Although they were one of the few mortals allowed to see Olympus, that wasn't their primary concern. They all turned around to face their children, with mixed emotions ranging from concern to some form of grimness.

"Percy. My son! My son is back. I've missed you so much, Percy," Sally rushed forward to hug Percy, her maternal instincts immediately taking over. Paul looked on with some pity. Dr. Chase just nodded at Annabeth once, not really seeing her. He seemed to be transfixed on something else going on inside his head.

"Mom, how'd you guys get here?" Percy asked after he pulled away from the hug.

"Lady Athena called us…she said that Lord Zeus had to say something. Son, brace yourself, alright?" Sally was struggling to say the words out loud.

"Dad, you ok? You look a little pale," Annabeth asked with concern.

Dr. Chase just shook his head, "Come on Annabeth, your mother wants to see us."

Poseidon, Zeus, and Athena were seated in their respective thrones, all unusually quiet. The guests bowed in front of the Gods, waiting for them to speak.

Zeus got up to address the audience gathered in front of him, with Athena and Poseidon flanking each side.

"Percy, Annabeth, hear me out. You know that both of you have been dear to me since the beginning. Annabeth, you truly are the best granddaughter one could hope for. Percy, although you aren't my grandson, but my nephew, I have treated you like I have treated Annabeth. To me, both of you are held equal in my eyes.

You both recall the numerous stories about this ongoing animosity between your mother and father. A number of years ago, 22 to be exact, the year Percy was born, a pact was made. This child of Poseidon would marry to the next born daughter of Athena without any exceptions being made. That child would be you, Annabeth."

"Wha—" Percy began when Athena glared him down, "Let him finish."

Before Zeus could continue, Annabeth burst out, "I'm only 16. I am not getting married, especially not to him. He's like my older brother. Besides, people will start talking about this at school. I won't. You can't make me."

"But marriage, you must be joking, Grandfather," Percy chuckled lightly.

"Me, marry, this Seaweed Brain?"

"Annabeth," Athena started with a chilling tone, "You will listen to your grandfather."

"I'm only 16, mom."

"You can legally be married at 15 with the consent of your parent, and I am your mother after all."

"Lady Athena," Dr. Chase said, slightly embarrassed, "This isn't ancient Greece any more where children are married at such young an age."

"We are Greek, ancient Greek, mind you," Poseidon said dryly.

"Dad, you can't be serious," Percy still hadn't recovered from the initial shock of the first statement that Zeus had uttered.

"Making a promise in front of Zeus is regarded even more important than the River Styx," Athena interjected.

"It was a promise your parents made to me, and they must honor that promise. If you want to bring shame upon them, disobey me, but do not expect that the Gods will overlook this fault. It shall only be a detriment to your future families and both your Godly parents." Zeus replied.

"So, these poor kids have to atone for their fighting?" Paul asked incredulously.

Zeus replied with a small shake of his head, "Indeed."

"No, I won't. Never!" Annabeth got up, she ran out of the throne room, not looking back.

"Sorry, Lord Zeus. But, I'll just forget what you have just said," Percy stated with a grim tone as he got up to leave.

"He hasn't finished speaking," Poseidon seemed uncharacteristically irritated.

Percy saw her at the entrance of the building, hailing a cab. After a minute of silence, he said, "I'm speechless myself, you know."

She glared at him pointedly as she got into the cab and went away in the opposite direction.

**Thank you once again for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it. I personally like writing it. Yes, characters are OoC but that is it to be expected. I'm trying to stick as close as possible to the original plotline while balancing and keeping the Gods in character. **

**Also, this is my second/not main Fanfiction account. If you can figure out my real one, shoutout to you in the next chapter. Here's a hint. My other account is on my favorite author list in this account. Don't worry. There are only 3 authors. So, you have a 33.33% chance of getting it right; I also wrote for PJO in that account.**

**You know what you got to do: review, fave, follow.**


	3. Friends, Family, and Foes

**As promised, shoutout to daughter-of-zues, thestoryreader99, and ElmoDaHorse for correctly guessing my primary Fanfiction account. It is UNoWhoOwnsFanfiction. Feel free to check out those stories. I haven't used that account lately because people have been pestering me to update some of the stories, hence this account.**

**Secondly, to allen r: Personally, I don't like the age gap between the two either, nor do I support child marriage, but that's how the plot of the original story went; I did lower the age gap from the original though. **

_**Next Day—**_

Percy went to the marine biology research center at NYU where his research supervisor, Dr. Rachel Elizabeth Dare worked. He hadn't been here since before going off to college; she had been the one to help him get started with his major. The center had changed slightly from how he remembered it. While waiting to meet with her, he decided to call his old high school friends, Grover and Nico. Grover picked up the phone first.

"Hey man, what's up?" Percy grinned, glad to finally speak to his friend after so long.

"Percy?!" Grover yelped.

"Yeah bro. Hey listen, I just go back to NYC two days ago. Wanna chill today?"

"Sure, once I get out of class today. You, me, and Nico. Just like the old days."

"Cool. Dude, looks like the research center upgraded since I was last here. So many new babes roaming around. I love being a bio major," Percy couldn't stop smiling at all the girls walking past him to get to class.

"Uh-huh. I can see YOU haven't changed much. Still the flirt," Grover chuckled.

"I'll catch you later. Adios," Percy hung up.

He knocked on the door labeled research lab #2 with Rachel's name on it. He opened the door to find the red-head bending down, peering into her microscope while scribbling notes on the side in her notebook.

"Who is it— Percy?" She asked, a huge smile broke out across her face. "You're back?"

"I had some family business to attend to," Percy said, slightly uneasy.

"Mind if you talk later? I'm a TA, and I have a class to attend."

"Yeah, totally. I just dropped by to say hello," he answered.

_**At lunch—**_

As soon as Grover saw him waiting outside, he ran to give Percy a hug, "Perccccyyyy!"

"Hey G-man. What up?" Percy couldn't help but laugh at his friend's enthusiasm. He fist-bumped Nico who looked equally amused with Grover.

"How have you been? Looks like Florida has done you well."

"I've been great," Percy smiled.

Grover pulled away, "So what's up? Why are you back so soon? I thought you finished next semester."

"I do."

"I heard you had some family business to attend to. Problems at home?" Nico broke in, judging Percy's reaction.

"Yeah, something's up at home," Percy grimaced at the thought of telling his friends.

"Huh? What?" They asked in unison.

"I'm getting married…damn." Percy left them there, with their mouths hanging open.

_**Olympus—**_

Zeus sat on his throne, looking down at Athena and Poseidon sternly, "If you two don't back me up on this…"

"Why does it have to be so soon? Why not later?" Athena asked sharply.

"Because the longer I wait, the more stubborn Annabeth and Percy will become. I have to do this while they are still young. Besides, you two will begin to resist. Best do it while you still agree," Zeus replied.

"I can't believe I'm going with this," Athena glared at her father.

"You will thank me later," Zeus replied with contempt.

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that my son is marrying this Owl-head's daughter,"

"You will do as I say. Change of plans as to how we will proceed. Just back me up," Zeus barked out.

_**Annabeth's School (Expect OoC)—**_

Annabeth walked into the cafeteria that day, her head help high, confidently, attempting to forget yesterday's events. She saw Thalia in her usual black outfit waiting for her at the lunchroom entrance.

As she sat down at the table to eat her pasta, she saw the heads of all the girls around her turn towards the door. Some were sighing; others had taken out their phones to check if their make-up was ok. Annabeth couldn't help but stare in their direction. It was Luke Castellan, the high school heartthrob, captain of the football team.

Like all the other girls, she couldn't help but sigh. She had liked him since the beginning of the school year, but had never dared to approach him directly.

She watched along with the rest as he took a tray with a sandwich and an apple and kept her eyes on him as he tossed the apple up and down. Thalia seemed to switch between looking at Annabeth and Luke intently.

The rest of the day passed uneventful, having nearly forgotten the marriage subject completely. She walked out of school, talking to Thalia and almost missed hearing her name, "Annabeth!"

"Who was that?" Thalia glanced around in surprise, looking for the person.

Annabeth spotted him leaning against his blue BMW. _Oh gods, she thought to herself._

He beckoned her with his pointer figure, gesturing for her to get in the car with him.

"I gotta go," She told Thalia. "I need to talk with this guy."

"No way am I leaving you alone with a stranger. I'm coming too," Thalia replied with a resolute look in her eye. Annabeth sighed exasperatedly, knowing there was no use arguing with Thalia.

"C'mon then..."

Percy looked in surprise at the 2 high school girls getting into the back of his car. He shrugged and got into the driver's seat. "Let's talk." He said, grimacing enigmatically.

He drove them to the nearest Dairy Queen, "What do you guys want to eat?"

Thalia immediately jumped on the offer, "Banana split!" Annabeth stuck to a hand-dipped chocolate ice cream cone.

Percy grinned slightly at Thalia's excitement, "One sec. I'll be back with your orders, madams." He bowed his head teasingly.

As soon as he had left, Thalia pounced on Annabeth, "Who is he?"

"Just a guy I know," Annabeth shrugged.

"Sure, that's what they all say," Thalia smirked sarcastically.

"I'm telling the truth!" Annabeth protested.

Percy came back, with one order in each hand. He sat down opposite the two girls, waiting for them to start eating before speaking, "So, I really thought about it…Let's do it."

"Are you crazy?!" Annabeth volleyed back before letting him finish.

"I'm kidding," Percy backtracked immediately. "Do you think I'd want to?"

"I don't want to! Even if I did, it'd be insane. I'm just 16!"

"Okay, got it."

"Mister, you're a sugar daddy, aren't you?" Thalia asked shrewdly in between their battle of glares.

Percy glanced around uncomfortably as people started looking at him after hearing Thalia's remark. Annabeth slapped her hand across Thalia's mouth to prevent her from speaking further.

Percy raised his eyebrows, urging Annabeth to do something. She glared at him, her eyebrows forming a hard ridge, "Fine, I'll explain." She quickly filled Thalia in all the details, not letting her speak till she was done explaining. Thalia's eyes widened in shock at every little detail, glancing at Percy often.

She leaned back against her chair at the end, "It looks like you two should talk things out. I'll leave you two."

Percy waved goodbye as Annabeth said, "Bye Thals. Catch you later."

"What's her problem? Gods," Percy muttered as soon as she had left.

"It's understandable…" Annabeth scowled.

Just as Percy was about to retort, Annabeth's Blackberry rang, "Hello?" The voice on the other end was hard to make out, but seemed to be shaking. Annabeth's face visibly paled. All she uttered was, "Where?" She put down the phone immediately, unable to compose herself.

"What?" Percy asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's grandfather Zeus! He had an argument with my mother and your father, and he stormed out. No one has seen him since on Olympus. He's gone!" she sobbed out.

**So, review, fave, follow. I know that a missing Zeus normally wouldn't be a big deal, but in the original film, the grandfather fakes dying. Since Zeus is immortal, that wouldn't work, so this is the next best thing that would fit the plot.**

**Expect the next chapter to be a little chapter.**

**Review/ fave…Constructive criticism is seriously appreciated. **


	4. King Zeus and Melodramas

**Thank you for all the follows and faves. **** Those make authors/Fanfiction writers feel all warm on the inside. This chapter will probably be the most OoC. **

_**Still at DQ—**_

"It's grandfather Zeus! He had an argument with my mother and your father, and he stormed out. No one has seen him since on Olympus. He's gone!" she sobbed out.

"What?" Percy was dumbfounded, unable to wrap his head around what Annabeth had just said. The king of the Gods, missing. _How does a God simply vanish? Something's fishy here…And I don't mean me. _

"Get in the car," he said urgently. "We need to go to Olympus." Any other city, it would be alright, but in NYC, it's easier said than done. Percy almost lost his patience with the traffic blocking his way to the Empire State Building. He almost began swearing and honking at the guy in front of him, but he knew it would be of no use. The entire freeway was blocked.

Annabeth was sitting shotgun, her eyes red and splotchy from the tears from before. She wasn't crying as much, but she still did look a little shaky. She seemed to be muttering to herself; Percy couldn't hear what she was saying, but it did seem to go along the lines of this: _What the Hades is he up to now? I just hope we haven't upset him too much. Once I calm him down, I swear I won't upset him like this again. _

Percy pitied her so much, just watching her; he couldn't himself from leaning over and patting her awkwardly on the leg, hoping to soothe her, "Hey, it's going to be alright, ok? That's what I'm here for. I know that you think you've upset him, but we'll work through this together. It's my problem too. We'll fix it and try to reason with him."

She gave him a grateful nod before proceeding to look out the window. Percy sighed, knowing that she had just turned away so that he couldn't see her face.

Percy had barely parked the car when Annabeth bolted out of the car and rushed to the lobby. Percy was close behind her, just remembering to lock the car. Annabeth was arguing with the guy in the front lobby to get the elevator key. The guy pretended like she was some insane mortal.

"This is important. Give me the card now, or Zeus will hear about it. I won't be surprised if I find you unemployed tomorrow," Percy growled menacingly.

The lobby man looked scared out of his wits as he handed Percy the elevator card. Annabeth was already frantically pushing the buttons. The ding of the elevator arriving was the only noise Percy heard as everything around him seemed to be a blurry rush.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Annabeth was chanting, urging the elevator to go faster. The music playing in the background was starting to irritate Percy. It definitely did not fit the urgency of the matter.

The elevator doors slid open, and there was Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, and…Zeus on his throne.

"What…?" Annabeth begin.

"You made me rush ALL this way through New York rush hour for this? What in the Hades are you playing at?" Percy was ticked, really ticked. The fury in his eyes could have incinerated anyone, but since Zeus was a God, it had no effect.

Annabeth rushed over to her grandfather, kneeling in front of him, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Us as well," Athena said, with a venomous underlying tone. Poseidon looked as though he had eaten a distasteful sour gummy worm. As Percy looked closer, he noticed that Zeus didn't seem that normal. He seemed abnormally cheery, and he doubted that was because of the holiday season.

"What's going on?" he asked with uncertainty and a nagging suspicion that Zeus had done something to irritate the other Gods.

"Well you see," Apollo began casually, "Our favorite king took a leisurely walk for a good few hours when he was supposed to hold the Christmas ball today. Naturally, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hermes, and I started panicking. We were really looking forward to the party." He gave Zeus a deep long look before continuing, "But my dear father here returned just a few minutes before you two burst in." He raised his eyebrow at Zeus.

Zeus coughed to hide his discomfort. It didn't work so well.

"Are you ok, Lord Zeus?" Annabeth asked.

Zeus motioned for the rest of the Gods to leave, resulting in Annabeth and me awkwardly kneeling in front of his throne. As they were leaving, Percy heard Apollo say to Poseidon, "Come on. Just marry the kids off. They're the perfect couple."

Percy tried to hide his blush as Annabeth glanced in the opposite direction. Poseidon seemed to murmur in consent while Athena just remained silent.

Zeus cleared his throat, getting their attention, "Percy, this is why I've been treating you like my own grandson. Annabeth, your mother may not be so happy about this, but…I believe it's for the best. I also know that you won't listen to me. Let me tell you what I accomplished today. I went in search of the Titans. I've grown weary of listening to your parents bicker constantly. Annabeth, Percy, if you two don't keep the promise they had made 22 years previously, I have found Titans that are more than willing to replace their positions as Olympians, and I won't regret it."

"WHAT?" Percy and Annabeth yelled simultaneously.

"You can't do this!" Annabeth was outraged. She felt betrayed that her own grandfather would do this on a whim.

"You coward!" Percy spat.

"Watch your temper boy, or you will repent later," Zeus retorted with authority.

Annabeth's head was going a thousand miles per hour. She would be the reason by her mother's downfall. Over 2000 years of legacy, fallen because of Annabeth and Percy's pride. If she didn't agree to Zeus's demand, not only would her mother suffer, so would she, and Percy, and each of their respective families. She couldn't risk this relationship with her grandfather either. He wasn't the warmest, most compassionate grandfather, but he had taught her more than anyone else had.

"I'll get married, grandfather, so just forget the Titans. Leave my mother's position as Lady Athena remain!" Annabeth seemed to be on the verge of tears. Percy almost reached his hand out to her, but the doors reopened, and there stood the remaining 11 Olympians with their faces ranging from indifference to shock to ecstasy.

"I'll get married," she burst out.

**So, review, fave, follow, like always. But seriously, more reviews would be appreciated. It does help writers improve. And not just reviews that say continue, but actual, genuine feedback.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. All I want for Christmas is more faves and reviews. ;-)**


	5. Bachelor, Wedding, Husband

**And now for some shameless self-advertising. For those of you that like half-sappy/somewhat cute Percabeth stories, I suggest you check out my story **_**Twice in a Lifetime**_**. And if you like stories where characters read their own book, I suggest **_**The Legion Reads the Lightning Thief**_**. I started **_**Sea of Monsters**_** and **_**The Lost Hero**_**, but those stories take a while and I'm not sure if I'm going to update those any time soon. But, **_**The Lightning Thief**_** one is fully finished. **

**Keep in mind that these were written over a year ago. If any of those sound appealing to you if you go to my profile, under Favorite Authors, you'll see my other primary account, UNoWhoOwnsFanfiction. That'll take you to my other stories.**

_**That Night at Home—**_

Annabeth was sitting on her bed, crying gently, going through in her head what had happened that day. Bobby tried to get up on the bed with her, but she just wasn't in the mood when he said, "Stop crying Annabeth."

Annabeth's dad came into the room, asking Bobby to leave before locking the door behind him, "I'm sorry Annabeth; I wasn't of much help to you."

"Dad, am I really getting married?" Annabeth asked, almost pathetically. "What about school? I have to go to college…"

Dr. Chase put his arm around his daughter comfortingly, "Marriage won't change anything. Accept it with grace. It's nothing. Just consider it as getting a new older brother."

"I'm afraid they'll find out about it at school. How will I face everyone?"

"Don't worry; your mom said she'll make Zeus take care of it with the Mist. He'll talk to the principal about it."

_**At a Club that Night—**_

After having had enough with the Olympians, Percy called Grover and Nico to catch a couple of drinks. He looked mournfully at the lady bartender while his friends grimaced sympathetically.

"Behold the face of a wolf who'll eat up a 16 year old virgin," Grover's voice slurred from the drinks he was having; after a while, he had begun eating the glasses whole too.

"Is it satisfaction or disbelief?" Nico played along.

"Satisfaction of course." Grover high fived Nico.

Percy's face resembled one who was suffering from constipation, "Sh*t…are you guys really my friends? I can't be married at this age. Thanks for the bachelor party guys. Real thanks." **(A/N: I generally disapprove swearing and coarse language, but half of these dialogues are directly from the movie.) **

"Cheers!" Grover and Nico clanked their glasses before chugging the rest of the beer left. Percy sat there, close to hyperventilation.

A group of college girls entered the bar, high heels, excessive make up, and utterly kissable. _Why can't I marry a girl closer to my age? _Percy couldn't take his eyes off the girls as they pulled up to the stool next to Nico. When he realized what he was thinking, he blinked in dawning horror.

"The chicks here are hot," Nico pointed out, appreciatively.

"Let's go ask them to dance," Grover suggested sluggishly, barely able to pronounce syllables. Percy stayed in his seat as his friends took their new dance partners somewhere else. He soon saw Grover breakdancing, with a huge crowd surrounding him. Percy couldn't look at him any longer. All Percy could do to keep himself from crying in irritation was sniffling.

_**Next Day, the Wedding—**_

Percy stood at the reception area of the wedding hall, greeting all the incoming guests. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at all the glances that the older ladies were giving him. It was a monotonous routine, saying, "Thank you for coming." His hair was unusually neat looking, with an expensive looking Armani black tux. Aphrodite insisted on a green tie to bring out his eyes. But, all in all, he was enjoying it. Poseidon, Zeus, and Paul were nearby, welcoming the older guests and escorting them to their seats, smiling genially.

_**Dressing Room—**_

Annabeth sat, waiting for Aphrodite to finish her 'Project: Make Annabeth the Beautiful-est bride ever'. Annabeth had never received so much attention before regarding looks. She knew with a 'fairy godmother' like Aphrodite, there was no escaping. Athena looked on with a look of irritation, but she too was in her best apparel: a light gray dress to match her eyes. Eventually, her mood started to improve, the longer she looked at Annabeth.

Thalia was on the other side of Annabeth, "How could our field trip to DC be on the same day as your honeymoon?"

"I know," Annabeth replied despondently.

"You shouldn't keep it from your other friends," Thalia continued. Annabeth was still too embarrassed and shocked to tell anyone. She had only invited Thalia since she had insisted on coming and the only one of her friends to know about this whole engagement business.

"If they found out, the whole school would know. Especially like Clarisse, Drew, and Nancy…" Annabeth was horrified at the thought of that clique finding out. "Then, I'd have to quit school."

Thalia seemed to thinking the same thing and nodded her head sympathetically, "Anyway, you're so pretty today. Looking at you actually makes me want to consider getting married."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and added teasingly, "Sure you do." It looked like Aphrodite was finally done weaving her magic. She was smiling radiantly, oohing and ah-ing at her creation, "Annabeth my dear, gorgeous, I tell you. Absolutely stunning darling. Ah, I wish I could have been married like this. This is so romantic, arranged marriages often are."

Annabeth didn't feel like pointing out that her and Hephaestus's marriage was anything but romantic, so she kept silent. Aphrodite brought out a mirror to place in front of her, "Take a look. You're more than a beautiful princess." Even Athena couldn't help but smile at her daughter's beauty.

Annabeth took the mirror with unsteady hands. Her hair and been twisted back to one side, but French braided. It was studded with small pearls along the front of her hair; there were some pearls weaved into the braid. Her ivory satin colored wedding dressed matched the pearls; both seemed to highlight her grayish eyes. The dress was backless, but the veil seemed to cover much of it. The bottom was ballroom style, and ruffled. Annabeth couldn't stop herself from blushing. "Lady Aphrodite. Thank you. I really do love it." Her cheeks were red from excitement, anticipation, and embarrassment.

"You look beautiful," Athena said warmly, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Smile!" There were 2 photographers circling her, asking her to pose for them. Annabeth was overwhelmed, and almost faint, but she managed to do as she was told. After the photographers had left, Annabeth confessed to her mom, "I feel as though grandfather scammed me."

"It's just a wedding Annabeth," Athena tried to calm her down.

"I can't do it mom!" She protested.

"Don't be a baby. You are my daughter after all. Show that Kelp head that we are strong, although I must admit, I am slightly anxious myself."

"I'm telling grandfather I can't do it."

"Do you want your wedding to turn into Trojan War Part II?"

"I don't know. I'm scared mom."

Athena pulled Annabeth in for hug, for once, letting her maternal side get the best of her. "It'll be ok," she said soothingly, repeating it over and over again.

_**At the Chapel—**_

Percy took a deep breath before walking confidently up to the altar, waiting for his new bride. _Bride? I'm going to be a husband. Me, a husband… _His head was still muddled from the events these past few days. Everything was happening so fast. Four days ago, he had returned from Florida, a semester away from graduating college with a degree in marine biology, and now, here he was, getting an arranged marriage to a high school student whom he treated like a sister.

His thoughts were interrupted by the guests who had all turned in the opposite direction, looking up the stairs, gushing, "She's so beautiful! What a pretty child!"

Annabeth smiled shyly as she alighted the stairs. Her smile grew more and more confident as she approached him. Dr. Chase took her arm once she reached the bottom, and began leading her to the altar.

"Respectable guests, family and relatives, we are all gathered her to congratulate the new beginning of Perseus Alexander Jackson and Annabeth Sophia Chase in holy matrimony," the Pastor began the ceremony, going through all the proper requirements.

"Do you, Annabeth Sophia Chase, take Perseus Alexander Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto you pledge him your faithfulness?"

"I do."

"And do you, Perseus Alexander Jackson, take Annabeth Sophia Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto you pledge her your faithfulness?"

"I do," Percy said with certainty. Percy quickly pecked her on the lips as the pastor said you may now kiss the bride.

_**After the Wedding—**_

Poseidon caught up to Percy after he had changed into a pair of jeans and a more comfortable t-shirt.

"Yeah Dad, we'll be totally ok," Percy said, ready to leave. Poseidon dragged him to a private corner before talking.

"Remember, she's only 16."

"What's your point?"

"I know I can trust you."

"You forced me into this marriage, so I'll do as I wish."

"She's still in high school! Now I understand why she calls you Seaweed Brain!"

"I don't care. I'll do as I wish with my wife," Percy turned away, leaving his father dumbstruck. After he was a significant distance away, Percy grinned. His father was so easy to dupe. As if he would do anything to Annabeth.

Sally came up to Annabeth, Athena, and Dr. Chase, "Annabeth, you shouldn't have to worry. Poseidon said he would talk to Percy."

"Hopefully that was effective, or else…" Athena muttered.

"About what?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"That you shouldn't…" Sally trailed off, the whole scene turning awkward, "Just call us when you reach DC safely."

Annabeth's insides turned squeamish. DC was only so big, and her class was going there on their retreat today as well!

"Yes Mrs. Blofis," She nodded her head.

"You should call her mother-in-law from now," Athena reprimanded Annabeth.

The limo that Zeus had ordered was waiting outside for them, with a big 'just married sign' on the back.

"If only he could be a little less conspicuous," Percy grumbled. They heard a lot of 'Bon Voyages' as the door shut behind them. Annabeth sat opposite to him on the ride there, quiet the entire time. She didn't say a single word, yet, it didn't seem all that awkward. Nico and Grover saw them off, following in a taxi cab behind them.

"Be good Percy," Nico winked.

As they got to the entrance to collect their boarding passes, Annabeth said, "Wait. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Are you nervous? If anyone has reason to be nervous, it should be me with all my issues with planes and all."

"I'm just afraid. I don't trust grandfather Zeus after all this."

"He wouldn't do anything; he arranged it after all. Don't worry; it's only a one hour ride to DC."

"It won't take long."

"You're making such a fuss. Just hurry back on time. I'll be our seats, so hurry."

Percy boarded the aircraft. The plane was going to take off in 20 minutes and Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. He tried calling her, but she didn't pick up, "Sh*t, where is she?" He got up to leave, but the flight attendant blocked his way, "Sir, you must be seated. The plane's leaving." He took out his phone again, to call Annabeth, but the attendant glared at him, snatching the phone away, "Cellphones are prohibited in the cabin. Thank you for your cooperation."

The guy behind him whispered, "He must think he owns the plane. Must be his first flight."

Percy turned around and gave them a hard, long glare.

"I don't believe this! She's always so punctual."

Annabeth by this time had left the terminal, looking at the flight leave from one of the windows, "Adios." She grinned and turned away to go hail a taxi.

**I used a lot of direct dialogue in this chapter from the movie, so if it sounds off, I tried my best to adapt it. I do realize that Percy sounds very un-Percy-like in some of the conversations, but then again, I did warn you about some of the OoCness; but then again, none of us have seen a 22 year old Percy. I'm going to make the story more PJO style starting from the next chapter; make Percy not so OoC. As for Annabeth, her actions have also been rather uncharacteristic of her. That may continue for a bit, but I'll try to make her character fit the plot.**

**This ends off at 26 minutes through the movie. The whole movie is an hour and 50 minutes long. So, if you want a judge for the pace and how long this story will go, here it is: around 23% complete. **

**Anyway, longest chapter yet. So, review and fave. Feedback is always appreciated. **


	6. Honeymoon Part 1

**Short chapter today. Next one will be slightly longer. **

_**DC—**_

As Percy's plane touched down, his biggest concern was to call Annabeth again. He dialed and redialed her number, hoping she would sense his desperation and pick up the phone, "C'mon, hurry up." He urged his iPhone to ring faster, but in any case, nothing happened.

Percy checked for the next flight available to New York City, hoping to return as soon as possible. Unfortunately, all the flights back to New York were booked till tomorrow afternoon. Having no other choice, he reserved tickets for that flight and asked to be put on the waiting list if there were any cancellations. The lady nodded sympathetically. With no other business left in the airport, Percy thought to himself: _Might as well look around DC._

He still had his hotel reservations at the Ritz Carlton, compliments of Zeus. After leaving the BWI airport, he managed to hail a cab after 30 minutes. There were a good number of people pushing in front of another to get into a taxi as quickly as possible. The driver took him past Maryland and into proper DC. As he looked on at all the monuments he was passing, he couldn't help but miss Annabeth's presence. Her love for architecture would have been greatly appreciated. Normally, Percy wouldn't care for all the details as to how many times the Washington Monument was modified, but he knew he wouldn't mind the little facts that Annabeth would have sprung on him.

While in the cab, his mother called, "Percy?"

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"Have you guys reached yet?"

"Yeah, the plane landed 10 minutes," he felt uncomfortable lying to his mom, but he didn't have the heart to tell her he lost his bride within an hour of their marriage.

"I told you to call!" She scolded him.

"Sorry mom. I was busy catching a cab. It's almost as bad as New York here," he chuckled, trying to hide his bigger concern.

"Call me again tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure thing."

The driver dropped him off in front of the Ritz lobby; Percy tipped him generously, thanking him politely for the ride. After all, it was Zeus's money. After glancing at his watch, he found out that the time was 5:30 PM. He figured that he'd at least take a quick nap before washing up for dinner. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, suffering from anxiety over this whole marriage ordeal. He called down to the receptionist to get a complimentary alarm call for 7:30. Within 5 minutes, he was out flat on his bed, snoring deeply.

By 7:45, Percy had taken a shower and changing into more proper attire. He looked longingly at the suit Aphrodite had packed him, but he decided to wait on that till taking Annabeth out for dinner. Besides, what says forever alone better than a guy eating by himself in a formal suit at the Ritz hotel in Washington, DC?

The Ritz in DC was known for its fresh seafood, but Percy, being a son of Poseidon, was a staunch non-'seafood-tarian'. The waiter gave him a condescending look of disapproval when Percy turned down the today's seafood special. In place, he ordered a rare beef tenderloin grilled lightly and seasoned with lemon and Italian herbs. The dish did look appetizing as it was brought straight out of the kitchen, but Percy just wasn't in the mood. The candlelit table appeared to be mocking him as he sat there, cutting and chewing his meal slowly.

He eventually got up without finishing his meal. After paying for the bill, he headed straight upstairs to his room instead of sitting outside. He considered watching some TV, but all the channels were filled with politics and more doom from the impending Fiscal Cliff. "Don't they have anything better to discuss here," he grumbled. Percy knew he would be able to sleep any time soon, so he lied down on his bed, going through today's events in his head, wondering what had gone wrong.

_**NYC—**_

As soon as she saw the plane take-off, Annabeth ran outside, excited with her new found freedom. She found it ironic that she got this freedom the day of her marriage. She had nowhere to spend the night, but she still had a good 5 hours or so before it got dark out. She considered going back to school, but she didn't want the other students to ask her questions about why she wasn't on the DC fieldtrip.

_What to do? She thought to herself._ She contemplated going to the library and catching up on homework, but being the excellent student she was, most of her assignments were done. At the end, she just ended up roaming around Main Street, window shopping. After the wedding dress, she was suddenly interested in dressing up and being more 'girlish'.

Although her phone was on vibrate, she could hear all the missed calls, assuming that it was Percy. She did check his messages though. One said: _Annabeth, look, I know we didn't get off to the right start, but you can't do this to me. Pick up your phone. Please._ The more and more of his texts she read, the more despondent, weary, and desperate he seemed to get. Eventually it came down to: _I'm sorry you had to marry me. I sincerely apologize. I know you didn't want to, but I'll try to make it work. Please Annabeth. I promise I won't bother you, and that we can live our lives the way they were. No changes. I'm catching a plane back tomorrow afternoon; we can talk about it then._

Annabeth was surprised by his tone; she almost felt pitiful for him. But no, she couldn't let her emotions control her. She would just have to work out a schedule once he got back so that they didn't have to communicate too much. It was getting dark outside by the time she had finished window shopping; Annabeth checked her wallet and found enough money for getting a small room at AmericInn. Luckily, she had a fresh pair of clothes that she could wear to school tomorrow. She threw herself into the hotel bed, enjoying this lack of parental control.

**So, next chapter will continue this 'honeymoon' part, and after that, comes the whole 'Percabeth' deal. Anyway, review and fave.**


	7. Honeymoon Part 2

**I'll have to be updating less often since I'll be out of town on New Year's Day, and I restart classes once I get back; I apologize for that. But till then, reviews and faves are greatly appreciated.**

_**DC Next morning—**_

After brushing his teeth and taking a brief shower, Percy pulled on a pair of jeans that he found messily thrown into his suitcase. It was a little chilly out this morning, so he threw on his dark green USF sweatshirt on top his blue V-neck shirt. The hotel lobby was void of guests. But then again, he was staying at the Ritz Carlton, home to rich businessman who were in meetings 24/7.

The hotel had a full-fledged continental buffet, but after last night's heavy meal, he decided that he'd just grab some coffee and a donut at the nearest café. _Where to? He wondered. _Percy had a half day to kill before catching his plane back. He considered calling Annabeth. Percy had pulled out his phone from his pocket before he stopped himself; she probably wanted some personal space before she had to see him again tonight.

The receptionist in the main lobby suggested the red bus tour for the quickest and hassle-free way to tour DC. He thanked her for her suggestion before going out to call a cab. He directed the driver to Union Amtrak Train station where all the bus tours started. The ride took longer than normal because of the huge procession going on in the middle of the street. It must have been some bigwig government official, with the limo, security cars, and whatnot.

After getting out of the cab, Percy quickly glanced at his watch. It was 8:50; his plane was at 3:00, but he had to be at the airport by 1:45 if he wanted to be on time. He'd have to grab a quick lunch at a nearby fast food place in order to reach the airport at a sufficient amount of time before boarding. The lady selling tickets for the tour rides said that the next bus came at 9:00.

Percy waited patiently, rubbing his hands together to keep warm. He had forgotten his gloves back in the hotel room and was sadly regretting that now. Luckily, he still had the hot cocoa he had ordered at the café and sipped it slowly. He could feel his insides become slightly warmer after the soothing hot chocolate entered his throat.

The large red tour bus pulled up to a stop 10 minutes later. It was a double decker but with the wind-chill and temperatures, he figured his best bet was to stay on the bottom deck. All the other visitors were like a stampede, rushing to the top floor. He was left alone with two old ladies, smiling rather creepily at him. Percy grimaced back at them. At one point in the ride, Percy could have sworn one of the old ladies was dead, had it not been for her occasional snort. There was no point in having conversation there.

The first stop of the tour was the Washington Monument. Percy got out quickly, unable to take any more of the sleeping old ladies. There were a few other tourists milling around, taking some pictures and a large school group. The school group seemed to be lacking in capable chaperones as the kids were all over the place.

He marveled at the size of the monument. On postcards, it always seemed so much shorter; Percy raised his fingers, as if trying to measure the monument with his hands. If Annabeth had been there, she probably would have bombarded him with useless facts, which in all honesty, Percy would not have minded.

"Hey Mister! Can you take a picture of the five us? We want one with all of us together," A girl tapped Percy on the shoulder, almost causing him to drop his own camera phone.

Percy turned in surprise, "Sure thi—Thalia?"

"Percy?!" She sputtered.

"Who's he?" The other girls who were looking impatient till then suddenly seemed curious and interested in him.

"Never mind. Just someone Annabeth and I know," She replied smugly. Percy slapped his forehead at her idiotic comment.

"Annabeth?" Their eyes widened in surprise, looking at him even closer. "Speaking of Annabeth, where is she? Yeah, she was supposed to be on this trip."

"Excuse me girls, I need to talk to Percy for a moment," Thalia smiled sweetly but Percy could see the underlying malign within.

After they were a good distance away, Thalia asked confrontationally, "Speak up bro. Where is she?" The other girls kept shooting glances at them uncomfortably.

"I dunno," he replied, feeling more and more ashamed.

"You. Don't. Know?" Thalia said slowly.

"I lost at her in the airport at New York. She told me she had to go to the bathroom. Before she came back, the plane had taken off," Percy tried to explain, despondently.

"How do you lose your bride? Idiot…" She punched his shoulder in frustration. Percy lost his balance slightly, leaning back for the bar to balance himself again. Unfortunately for him, there was no bar. Thalia reached out her hand to steady him, but instead, she was pulled down with him. She landed on top, her face dangerously close to his lips.

One of the other girls looking on squealed with shock. At that moment, one of the careless chaperones finally decided to show up, "Get off this instant Miss Grace! And you, Mister, I don't know who you are, but stay away from these girls. You pervert. Next time, I'll call the police."

"Miss Peterson, no! I was just helping him steady himself. I had asked him to take a picture of us, but he slipped," Thalia lied convincingly. Percy winced in embarrassment, but he knew that was the only way to save his sorry butt.

"I apologize Miss Peterson. I won't bother these girls again," He stuck his hand out, but she just glared down. Percy awkwardly put his hand back in his pocket before striding off in the opposite direction.

He took out his phone hurriedly, sending a message to Annabeth. _Let's meet right after you get out of school. We have to go back to our parents together so that they won't suspect anything. Zeus wants to talk about something 'important'._

_**Annabeth at School that Morning—**_

Annabeth had checked out of the hotel as soon as possible before questions were asked. She had thrown on her spare outfit that she had in her suitcase, courtesy of Aphrodite's honeymoon packing. On the down side, she had to wear a skirt and heels; something he would never be caught dead in, but she had no other choice.

She rushed to school that morning, hoping to catch a quick yogurt and muffin breakfast at the school cafeteria. She snuck out to the elementary school playground and began to slowly eat her muffin. Annabeth took out her phone and began scrolling through the messages. It was still only 7:45 AM. There were no calls or messages from Percy other than the ones from last night. She regretted not replying, but she needed to distance herself for a while.

The bell rang at 8:00, signaling the beginning of classes. Annabeth quickly shoved her Blackeberry in her pocket before running to her locker to get the books necessary for her first class. The morning session went by uneventfully and boring. There were some curious stares. The AP US Government class had all gone on the DC fieldtrip except for her. No one asked her directly what she was doing at school, but she was fine with that.

Annabeth had done most of the biology labs at home with her father already and the experiments being done in class were nothing new. She sat around, bored when Luke came up to her. He was the only senior in her sophomore biology class, having failed it the first time around. But when you're an all school football star, who cares about a biology credit?

"Hey Annabeth, mind helping me with the lab? I don't want to blow something up," he chuckled, attractively so Annabeth though.

"Sure thing. What do you want help with?"

"I have no clue where to start," he admitted, abashed. Some of the other girls, including Drew, Clarisse, and Nancy glared pointedly in Annabeth's direction, clearly jealous from the attention she was receiving from Luke.

"Well," she began carefully, "Take out the proper materials. We need the spectrophotometer to measure the light absorbance by the alga."

"Right, be right back," he winked before going to find the necessary supplies. With Annabeth's speedy instructions and Luke's quick knack for setting everything up as instructed; they finished 15 minutes before the rest of the class.

"Say… Annabeth, do you want to come to my football practice after school?" he grinned hopefully.

Annabeth had to stop herself from blushing, "Me, yeah, sure!"

At lunch, Annabeth was full of smiles. Too bad Thalia wasn't around. She checked her phone for messages again, hoping Thalia would have texted her. Instead, it was message from Percy from 11:30: _Let's meet right after you get out of school. We have to go back to our parents together so that they won't suspect anything. Zeus wants to talk about something 'important'._

Annabeth was torn. She had already promised Luke that she'd be there after school, and she had to keep that promise. Of course, she had forgotten the biggest promise of her life: marriage. But, being an hour late shouldn't matter. Zeus could be somewhat understanding.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Every time she saw him in the hallways, she'd wave at him shyly; he'd wave back enthusiastically.

She put her books away in her locker and closed it shut.

"Ready?"

"Whoa! You scared me," she laughed a little to see Luke leaning against the locker next to her. "But yeah, totally can't wait."

"After you miss," he bowed teasingly as she led the way to the stadium.

"One sec, I have to change first," he headed off towards the locker room as Annabeth went to find a seat on the bleachers. It wasn't too cold out, but Annabeth felt even warmer than normal. She removed her sweater and took off the painful high heels she had worn all day. When she looked up, she saw Luke on the football field, warming up with his teammates, urging them to speed up. He waved at her from down below. She gave a quick little half wave, blushing yet again.

He was just so perfect. Halfway through practice, he signaled her to come down. The rest of the guys had headed in to grab a snack. Annabeth was surprised, but complied. "Wanna practice throwing a bit?" he asked.

"What? Me? Throwing a football without my shoes on? You loco?" She laughed.

"I'm serious," he grinned. "You helped me today. Lemme at least show you that I'm talented too."

"I know you are. You can't just become captain of the football team."

"Give it a shot," he said as he passed it to her. Surprisingly, she caught it.

"Now, just throw it back the same way," he urged her in a soothing voice.

Annabeth threw it as hard as she could…and, he had caught it. Her face broke out into a grin. They broke out into an easy pace, throwing it back and forth, not saying a word, just content with being there. The rest of the guys came back, and Annabeth sat down on the player benches this time.

Practice went on for another half hour; Luke came up to her, running, "Mind staying for a bit? I want to ask you something."

"No problem."

He came back 15 minutes later, his blond hair wet from his shower and slightly messy; the water droplets still in his hair. His eyes reflected the enthusiasm he was exuding. All in all, it was the perfect moment.

"Annabeth, I like you. Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully, searching her gray eyes for the answer.

"Yes," she said without any hesitation.

**Annabeth…Porque? She just betrayed Percy. Anyway, don't hate on her too much. I realize that it's too uncharacteristic of her, but hold your horses y'all. Things will change for the better. Percabeth for the record. Anyway, review and fave. I shall do my best to update tomorrow.  
**

**Also, to any of you that do watch KDramas, I want to start another story based off one of those dramas. I'm considering the following. Review and leave me your opinion on any. For plot summary, I suggest you check Wikipedia:  
**

**1) City Hunter**

**2) Personal Taste**

**3) Any other suggestions...?**


	8. Occupation: Full Time Adult

**Most likely my last update for a while. But anyway, I wish you all a wonderful New Year. Happy 2013! We all survived 2012. **

_**On the Flight back to NYC—**_

Percy was disappointed that he didn't get an aisle seat on the way back. That's what he got for being on the dumb waiting list. He was sandwiched in between 2 rather corpulent men. Both of them had taken the armrest they shared with Percy. Percy barely had any room to move the entire ride. Halfway through the trip, one of them fell asleep on Percy's shoulder; Percy winced in raw pain as he tried to push the other man's head off. When they came around with soft drinks, he wasn't even able to reach up and garb his drink. The sympathetic airline hostess placed the Pepsi on the tray for him while Percy gave her a silent thank you.

By the time he landed, it was already 4:30, but Annabeth's school got out by 4:00. He was already late. He checked his phone to see if she had sent him a text in reply to the one he had sent that morning. Nothing. He sighed in frustration. He sent her another text message: _I'll be there by 5:15._ Percy had just enough time to take a cab back to his one bedroom flat, pick up his car, and drive to Annabeth's school. It was 5:10 when he reached; he got out of the car and leaned against it, waiting for Annabeth patiently. Zeus had asked them to be at Olympus by 6:00. With the traffic and all, leaving Annabeth's school by 5:15 would have been perfect. That was had she been on time.

Percy stood there, with his jacket half zipped. He would occasionally look at his watch, but he could tell from the darkening sky that he was going to be late.

_**School Football Field at 6:00—**_

Luke smiled at her in eager enthusiasm, "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do. I've liked you since the beginning of the school year," Annabeth smiled at his surprise.

"Seriously?" Luke asked, the shock slowly taking over his expression.

"Who wouldn't?" she chuckled at the 2 separate emotions of surprise and happiness.

"I didn't think you did…Anyway, it's getting late. I should take you home."

"Alright, one second," Annabeth took out her phone to see if she had any messages first. There was from Percy at 4:30: _I'll be there by 5:15._ Annabeth almost dropped her phone, mentally slapping herself. How could she have forgotten already? Percy had said Zeus wanted to talk to them afterschool. It was already 6:00. _Percy would have left by now, right? He couldn't have waited._ But Luke can't come with.

"Actually, I have to go meet my grandfather. I'll catch a cab. See you tomorrow!" She waved goodbye and ran out to the main entrance of the school. Just as she was about to dial the number for a cab, _he_ came from the opposite direction.

"We're late, Annabeth. Zeus will get mad. C'mon. Get in quickly," Percy said with a lifeless tone in his voice. He opened the car door for her and slammed it shut after she had entered. He walked to the other side and got into the driver's seat without saying another word.

The car ride was permeated with a long silence before Annabeth decided to break it, "What's our story?"

"That DC was great and we had fun visiting all the monuments and Smithsonian museums you dragged me to," his mouth twitched slightly on the last word, almost as if in amusement.

"They're Gods. Wouldn't they know that we're lying?"

"You're good at lying convincingly, aren't you?" he retorted. Annabeth kept quiet after that remark.

_**On Olympus—**_

The two were ushered into the throne room where Zeus and a few other select Gods were there; Sally, Paul, and Dr. Chase were there as well. The whole place was set up grandly, with a grandiose banquet table in the middle of the room and Zeus heading the table. Percy shook hands with all the mortal adults before taking his allocated seat to the right of Zeus with Annabeth to the left.

"How was DC?" Zeus began.

"It was good," Percy said monotonously.

Annabeth almost stuck out her tongue at him before continuing, "It was amazing Grandfather! The monuments were breathtaking. That architecture was brilliant. Of course, Percy got tired of walking around after a while. We all know he is when it comes to educational field trips."

The Gods and the other adults all chuckled at the teenager's enthusiastic comment.

"They're a good couple, aren't they?" Aphrodite winked knowingly at Percy, and then slightly reprovingly at Annabeth.

"Now. Since you two are a married couple, I expect you to share an apartment," Zeus began authoritatively.

"What…?" Annabeth was speechless. Wasn't being married enough? Now she had to live with him too? She'd have to clean the dishes, fold the laundry, and make his sandwiches. "But, I don't know how to manage household chores!"

"Forget that. I can't manage a household. I'm lazy as it is in my own flat, but how am I going to support Annabeth too?" Percy looked at his father pleadingly to save him from the situation.

"No, it has already been decided. Percy, Annabeth, you can't continue living with your parents for much longer. Think of this as getting a head start on your adult married life. You will be together for the rest of your lives," Zeus looked at the children pointedly before starting again, "Don't worry, we bought you a two bedroom flat close to Annabeth's school and Percy's research center. It should be easy to access Olympus from there too. I had my best designers model it to your personal likings."

"I suppose…" both Annabeth and Percy said the same time, unsure of their response.

"Your mortal parents know where it is; they will take you to the flat. Most of your stuff has been moved there already," Zeus said.

Sally smiled warmly at Annabeth and Percy on the ride to the apartment, "I'm glad you two had a wonderful time in DC. I know just how much Annabeth loves architecture. You'll love the flat. It's absolutely exquisite, balancing both your tastes equally, especially Annabeth's room."

Annabeth's eyes seemed to brighten at the thought of a new room, like any normal, excited teenager moving into a new house.

The flat was, as Zeus said, located very close Annabeth's school. Walking distance in fact.

Paul opened the door for them, ushering the in, "It's a great place." Even Percy was struck by the amount of detail put into the architecture and construction of the rooms. It really was a place befitting of the Gods. Annabeth was ecstatic, "Look at my room! The furniture, the bookshelves, my desk, my bed! It's all Greek style architecture." Her walls were set in an ivory and cream tone, similar to her wedding dress.

In the living room hung a large wedding portrait; Percy smiled upon seeing the image. The kitchen was plenty spacious as were the 2 bathrooms. His own room reflected his Camp Half-Blood cabin in many ways, with the same light blue interior with speckles of green everywhere. "I like it," he grinned approvingly.

"You like it?" Annabeth asked with an odd expression on her face. "I love it. The design is just so perfect. I could spend my whole life here."

"You probably will…with me," Percy said carefully, judging her expression. Her face turned grim for a quick second before rebounding, "Unless we move that is, but for now, this is good. It's so close to school too."

"Then we'll leave you two to get settled. Percy, I'll be back tomorrow. I know poor Annabeth doesn't know how to cook, so I'll make sure to bring some food around dinner. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect," Percy replied, still keeping his eyes on Annabeth.

"Thank you Mrs. Blofis," Annabeth hugged Sally and her father before leaving.

"So, what now?" she asked as soon as the door closed. "We already ate at Olympus."

"Well, I did want to talk to you about this marriage thing like I messaged you last night…" Percy trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh…right."

"Listen. I know these arrangements aren't the best, but let's do what we can to make the best of it. Ok? Nobody at your school will know about it except for the principal."

"You're right. Fine. Deal?" she stuck out her hand. Percy shook, smiling at her genuinely, "Deal."

"I'm taking a shower, so do something productive Seaweed Brain. Like unpacking," this time, she did stick out her tongue.

"I'll do it tomorrow. I'm too tired. After all, I did roam around DC pointlessly today, without my own personal tour guide," Percy winked.

"Well sorry," she stretched out the last syllable, "I'm tired too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," Percy said as she closed the door behind her. After she left, Percy began checking his email. There was from Rachel asking him to come see her the next morning.

Percy got into bed in his boxers, falling asleep in an instant, tired from his lack of sleep last night.

_**Next Morning—**_

He woke up to the loud banging noise of someone pounding on his bedroom door. He yawned groggily, refusing to get up. Eventually, Annabeth seemed to get tired of knocking incessantly and entered his room, "Rise and shine Seaweed Brain." She headed straight to the window, opening up the blinds. The sunlight hit Percy straight in the face.

"No…" he muttered, "I don't have school."

"You have to drop me off."

"Seriously…? Why…?" Percy was slightly annoyed at the nanny service he'd have to be doing. He got out of bed slowly when Annabeth screamed and turned in the opposite direction.

"What?" he asked her.

"You!"

"What about me?"

"You're in your boxers."

"So? It's my room; I do what I want," he grumbled.

"Put some clothes on! Aren't you ashamed? I'm only 16. And hurry up or I'll be late," she ran out the door and into her room in top speed.

Percy chuckled, running his hand through his hair. He threw on a pair of black slacks and a button down pressed shirt. Rachel had said she wanted to discuss some research opportunities with him that morning, best to look presentable.

"Eat your breakfast quickly," Annabeth ordered. "I made some omelets and bacon. It's the only thing I know to make. So eat up."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You made me omelets and bacon?"

"Yes. I felt bad for what I had done, and I wanted to apologize," she said, lowering her head slightly.

Percy sat down to eat, looking appreciatively at the egg. It was in the shape of a smiley face. "You know, it'd be a pity to eat it quickly. I'll just take my time eating this." He cut the omelet, eating it in slow-motion.

"No! Please? Please?! Hurry up. I can't be late. I promise I'll do the dishes tonight too," she begged, really anxious to leave.

"Deal," Percy said, laughing before he scarfed down the rest of his breakfast. He dropped her off exactly 2 minutes before the bell rang. After leaving, he headed straight to Rachel's office where Grover and Nico were already.

"What's up Rach?" he asked genially.

"Don't call me that," she glared him down before starting, "Since I am your head supervisor, I've done some research looking into possible internships and job opportunities. I've decided that you three need some real world experience. So, I've signed you up for three different schools as substitute bio teachers."

She handed each of them their job descriptions and details. Grover and Nico looked sad at the prospect of working whereas Percy found it exciting. After all, he was the one complaining about not having enough money to support Annabeth and himself.

He looked at the school name at the top of the sheet: "Staten Island". His eyes widened in dismay as he looked up at Rachel. She seemed to have already guessed his reaction, "No way, you can't be serious."

"I thought it'd be good for you two to spend some time together."

"What?" Nico and Grover asked simultaneously.

"That's the school Annabeth goes to," Percy replied glumly.

**So with that slight cliffhanger, I leave you. Make sure to review, fave, follow. I'll try to update when I have some spare time. **


	9. Boyfriend and a Husband!

**I hope you all had a good New Year. I know I had a good one. Anyway, like I said, updates will probably decrease in number with classes restarting on Monday and a lot of other activities going on during the week. **

_**Next Morning—**_

Annabeth had noticed that Percy was oddly quiet as he had picked her up from school the previous day. He hadn't said much, but he didn't seem angry; he appeared to be nervous, anxious even. She noticed him glance at her once or twice but quickly turn away when she looked over at him.

She had said, "Perce, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing, nothing. Just thinking about college…" he drove on absentmindedly. Annabeth had shrugged and left it at that. Sally had left them some leftover mac and cheese she had made for lunch. The two had dug in and went to sleep immediately without talking.

This morning, when Annabeth had woken up, Percy hadn't been there. She cautiously creeped into his room, but no signs of him. "Percy," she called out. _Where is he? I have to go to school. _Annabeth decided looking for him any longer was useless. Besides, she could just walk to school; it wasn't too far.

Percy had probably gone out last night after she had slept to go drink with his friends. After all, he hadn't seen them that often since he had returned from USF what with the marriage and all. And if he was drunk, there was no way he would have been able to drive her to school with a hangover.

Annabeth made herself a quick breakfast of toast and a glass of milk before setting off to school. The walk took her 10 minutes, but luckily, the weather wasn't too bad. As soon as she entered the Staten Island campus, she was ambushed by Thalia.

"ANNABETH!"

"What Thalia?"

"Where were you…in DC?" Thalia tried to talk quietly, but she had one of those obnoxiously loud voices that carried no matter what.

"I'll tell you at lunch…"

The morning classes seemed to go uncontrollably fast, and soon enough, she was facing Thalia once more.

"So, you ran away from him at the airport?" Thalia immediately began.

"Yeah—How'd you know?"

"Didn't he tell you? We saw him in DC."

"No, in fact, he did not tell me."

"Whoops… So, if you didn't go to DC, where'd you stay?"

"I stayed at a hotel that night, and I went to school yesterday."

"What? Didn't people ask you why you weren't on the trip?"

"No, they just assumed I had a valid reason."

"I wouldn't have been able to pull that off," Thalia grumbled.

"That's cause everyone knows that Thalia Grace is never up to any good," Annabeth chuckled, feeling good to talk freely with her friend despite recent events.

"Ya-huh, sure. Anything interesting happen while I was gone? I heard Luke got a new girlfriend," Thalia winked conspiratorially.

"Who told you that?"

"Who is it? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me," Thalia begged, tugging on Annabeth's shirt. Annabeth brushed her friend's hand off of her, "Stop. I don't know."

Annabeth turned around to leave when the 'Mean Girls' of Staten Island stepped out: Drew, Nancy, and Clarisse, with Drew heading the posse.

"Well, look who's here…" Drew drawled nasally. It was painful to listen to, but Clarisse and Nancy stood on either side of her like bodyguards to prevent Annabeth from moving past them. "If it isn't little Miss Goody Two Shoes?"

Drew shoved Annabeth, causing her to fall back into the table. "What do you want, Drew?"

"I want you to return my boyfriend back to me."

"What are you taking about, losers?" Thalia tried to break up the fight.

"Ask your friend yourself. Looks like she doesn't trust you enough to tell you either," Drew sneered.

"Shut up!"Thalia roared.

"I want my Luke back!"

The cafeteria went silent, all eyes trained on Drew and those surrounding her. A group of spectators was starting to circle around Annabeth and Drew.

"Well, I like him, and he likes me back!" Annabeth was growing sick of Drew and her constant bullying. "You two were never dating, so stop pushing yourself on him." Drew's rage was growing by the second, hearing Annabeth's taunting words.

Drew raised her hand in retaliation, about to slap her when someone grabbed her hand from behind. "Luke," She screeched.

"Leave Annabeth alone," he growled, the irritation wrinkling his brow.

"But Luke."

"And don't come in between us again. Like she said, Annabeth is my girlfriend."

"But Luke, you loved me. We had something!" Drew sounded exactly like a melodramatic actress, tears and all. Her mascara started to smear as she and her posse fled from the season. Luke turned back to Annabeth "You ok?" he asked tenderly.

The whole cafeteria's eyes seemed to be tuned on them. "Yeah. I'm fine," Annabeth replied, pushing him a bit further away, feeling uncomfortable. She could see some hurt in his eyes as she did so. "See you later Luke."

She turned away to leave, with Thalia trailing close behind.

"Does he know?" Thalia asked.

"What?"

"That you have a HUSBAND?"

"Thalia, I really don't have time for this. I have a class to get to now, and so do you. Let's talk about this later."

"Annabeth," Thalia began to plead, but Annabeth left before she heard another word.

_**Lunch at the Staten Island Staffroom—**_

"Welcome, welcome, Mr. Jackson," the principal of the school warmly grasped Percy's hand and shook it. He was a tall, thin, scarecrow looking man with a large hooked nose and balding gray hair. His old fashioned glasses perched precariously on the edge of his nose. He looked like the typical Scrooge-like miser, had it not been for the twinkle in his eye, Percy wouldn't have been slightly nervous.

"Come on in. Come in. I have so much to discuss with you."

"Yes sir."

"Just call me Joe. They all do here anyway," the principal chuckled slightly.

"Yes sir—Joe," Percy grinned in return.

"Mr. Jackson, I am well aware of your situation. So, no worries here. I'll make sure that no one hears about it or divulges your little secret."

"Thank you sir."

"What did you call me?"

"Sorry, Thank you Joe."

"Attaboy, now, let's go meet the other staff. They've all been eager to meet the new TA. Be warned, they are all considerably older than you, but don't let them intimidate or order you around. You are more likely more qualified than they are," Joe patted Percy on the back, putting his other finger to his lip, "But, don't tell them. Don't want to get on the bad side of those folks."

Percy winced as Joe opened the door to the adjoining room.

"Percy, staff. Staff, Percy," Joe made the introductions short. "Hey look Percy, I have some stuff to do, so I'm sure the other will make you feel welcome. They better." He gave the other staff a long look; Percy had a feeling that his welcome wasn't going to be so warm after all.

"Uh, hey," he smiled, slightly feeling awkward. The other staff mumbled some hellos before turning back to their own lunches.

"You?! What are you doing here?" a female voice entered from the other door. It was that chaperone lady from the DC fieldtrip. _What was her name again? Ms. Peterson. _

"Uh, I'm the new Bio TA."

"Really? No way," all of sudden, she was full of smiles, completely different from their last encounter. "You're a bio major. I knew from the moment I saw you in DC that you were a smart one." She gave him a full on smile, showing all her teeth. "Well, I am the other bio teacher, so we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

_Percy thought to himself: If calling someone a pervert actually means smart…_

"Why don't I show you around? When are you starting?"

"Tomorrow."

"Alright, follow me then," she gave him another wink and proceeded to apply some lipstick that she dug out from her handbag.

Ms. Peterson pointed out classrooms as they went along, warning him about the quirks of different teachers. Percy still hadn't eaten lunch or breakfast and was hungrier than a hippocampus.

"Where's the cafeteria?"

Ms. Peterson looked slightly surprised but covered it up quickly with another flirtatious smile, "Right this way."

There seemed to be a big commotion going on in the middle with the high school students. There was a huge circle around 2 girls. Percy couldn't see their faces, but assumed it was a typical cat fight. He turned away to leave, deciding he'd just settle for something from the vending machine.

That's when a boy shoved his way into the crowd, "Leave Annabeth alone. And don't come in between us again. Like she said, Annabeth is my girlfriend."

Percy's eyes widened in shock. Thud, the laptop bag he was holding in his hand came crashing to the ground.

"Mr. Jackson?" Ms. Peterson asked with concern. Percy didn't seem to hear her, the words repeating in his head: _Annabeth is my girlfriend_.

**Cliffhanger? I'll try to update once more before school starts.**


	10. Teachers, Target, and Meatballs? Oh my!

**So as was previously mentioned, classes restart tomorrow and I will be online less frequently. In light of this, I shall try my best to update during some spare time, but don't blame me if I don't update as often till March. So till then, read and review.**

**And all that honestly, that last chapter wasn't too much of a cliffhanger, just overly-dramatic…**

_**Outside Cafeteria—**_

_"Mr. Jackson?" Ms. Peterson asked with concern. Percy didn't seem to hear her, the words repeating in his head: __**Annabeth is my girlfriend**__**.**_

"MR. JACKSON?!" Ms. Peterson leaned down to retrieve the laptop bag, her eyes as wide as golden drachmas. "Are you alright? You just dropped your bag and you look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"I'm fine. It's nothing," Percy's voice was raspy as he took the bag from her. "I just need some water." He looked at her pointedly when she seemed to take the hint. "Oh! Right, the drinking fountain, right this way."

She stood by him, almost protectively as he drank; Percy took no notice of her, although admittedly, it was slightly uncomfortable having someone peer over him as he drank. The more water he drank, the more it rejuvenated him. He could feel the shock dissipate as the water coursed through his veins. The color was returning to his face as he finished.

"Are you better?" she asked, looking doubtful.

"Yeah, just forget about it. Please?" he asked her earnestly, hoping that he'd be able to persuade her.

"Oh, well, of course," she turned a beet red, looking suddenly flustered.

"Thanks for the tour again, maybe you can show me to the bio lab tomorrow?" he winked at her gratefully.

"No problem. Give me your phone; I'll put in my number in your contacts."

Before Percy could respond, she snatched the iPhone from his hand and quickly punched in her number. Percy checked the contacts list to confirm his suspicion; he was right. She had texted herself with his number. Ms. Peterson had listed herself by her first name: Agnes.

_Agnes? Who names their kid Agnes? It's like social suicide in this century…_ "Agnes Peterson?" he blinked once in surprise, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Here, why don't I walk you out to your car?"

"There's really no need…" Percy stammered as she made a move to grab his hand.

"I insist." She linked arms with him as though they were elementary school children. Percy sighed in irritation but walked on; he stopped abruptly in front of his blue BMW, prying her fingers off.

Her eyes widened at the sight, "This is your car?"

"Yeah…" Percy started to get into the convertible and was about to close the door when Ms. Peterson grabbed the door to leave it open, "Percy."

_First name terms already?_

"Why don't you take it easy? You seemed so shocked; how about you let me drive you home? I'd love to get to know you better. Maybe we can get a cup of coffee or something?" She was slowly inching her way into the driver's seat when Percy cleared his throat, "Ahem. No thank you. Sorry Ms. Peterson, but I have another appointment after this. I'll catch you later."

Ms. Peterson looked disappointed for a second before smiling again, "No worries. We'll be seeing more of each other in the bio lab anyway, and do call me Angie. I just simply adore my nickname."

Percy drove off with a well-deserved disgusted look on his face. _Angie? I have to call that old hag Angie? _She wasn't old per se, but she most definitely wasn't in her 20s, more like mid-30s.

But this Annabeth issue…_Do I have to confront her about it? No, not yet. Maybe I had heard wrong. Maybe the boy was just protecting her. But, that's not likely. I'll wait and see how it plays out. After all, I'll see her at school starting tomorrow. I can keep an eye on her then._

He drove back to the apartment and changed back into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Time to play some ball.

_**After school—**_

Annabeth wasn't sure if she should have been glad or mad that Luke had defended her. She still felt grateful. Without his interference, those girls would have torn the cafeteria to shreds. But yet, it didn't feel right; she knew that he was doing it to protect her, but she can protect herself. She didn't need him to be there for her. And… it also, she hated to admit it, but she had felt uncomfortable, like it wasn't right.

"Annabeth," she heard someone calling her from behind; it was Luke.

"Can we talk?" he asked, falling into pace next to her.

"Sure." Annabeth looked at him square in the eye, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. It's my fault. I should have solved the whole Drew issue at the beginning. I shouldn't have let it get this far. Now, I feel like you have to deal with it," he really did look apologetic as he took her hand.

"It's fine, really Luke. It's not your fault. Drew is just too thick-headed to understand," Annabeth gently tried to pry her hand away from his, but Luke held on to it.

"No, it's my fault. I'll fix what I started. But first, want to go get something to eat? Practice doesn't start for an hour. Maybe DQ?" the wistful tone in his voice almost made Annabeth accept, but before she could relent, she saw Thalia from the corner of her eye, looking on with utter disapproval. "I wish Luke, but I got tons of homework to do." She gestured to her backpack to highlight the fact.

"You sure?" He was disappointed but managed to maintain the smile.

"Yeah, how about another day?"

"Sure, that'd work. Cool, see you later."

Annabeth considered calling Percy to see where he was, but then she mentally slapped herself. He couldn't be seen with her at school. People would be suspicious. Besides, he hadn't dropped her off at school this morning either.

She walked back home despondently, still at loss as to how she should have reacted from the day's events. _Yes, I like Luke, but I feel guilty. Something's not right._

She opened the door to the apartment to find no one else there. Percy still wasn't home? Annabeth proceeded to slam the door shut behind her as she entered her own room. _I might as well do my homework like I told Luke. _She began with her Calc homework. She was out of it today and the work took longer and became more tedious than was necessary.

After an hour or so, she heard the muffled noise of the front door open and shut. _Percy's home. _Annabeth finished her homework before leaving her room. She was surprised to find Percy laying on the couch, sleeping in his shorts, his shirt sweaty. He was the image of an exhausted man. His hair flopped down to cover his eyes as he snored gently. His breathing was even as his chest rose rhythmically with his breathing, but he suddenly looked like an older man. Not the 22 years that he was. But yet, she had never found him more likeable…or attractive.

Annabeth kneeled down beside him to have a closer look. His forehead was still speckled with beads of sweat. She ran to the kitchen quickly to get a damp cloth; Annabeth lightly pressed the cloth on his forehead to wipe it away. Percy shuddered slightly at the coolness of the cloth; his hand immediately went up to his forehead. Annabeth immediately removed her hand and started to inch away from the couch when his other hand grabbed the arm closest to him and pulled her back closer to the couch.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Nowhere," she managed to squeak out.

He opened one eye and looked at her in amusement. "I'm pretty certain that you were heading that way." He pointed to the kitchen with his other hand, still not letting go of her.

Annabeth blew the wisp of hair covering her face in exasperation, "I was not!"

"You were too," he stuck out his tongue, like they used to when they were younger. Annabeth had to keep herself from blushing, "Shut up Seaweed Brain, and then, I'll make you a sandwich."

"A woman offering to make a sandwich?" Percy's eyes widened in delight, "That's a first in the history of womankind."

"Shut up!" She repeated, still flustered, punching his arm.

"As tempting as that offer is, no. I want you to make me spaghetti and meatballs as my wife," he grinned in anticipation.

"Tough luck. I have no idea how to make meatballs."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously. Why, do you know?""

"Of course. You're talking to the son of Sally Jackson."

"Fine, I'll make the spaghetti if you make the meatballs."

"Deal?" he asked, the twinkle in his eye made him seem childlike. Annabeth was amazed by how quickly Percy's face could change. Just 5 minutes ago, he had looked like an older man, now; he looked like a 5 year old arguing with his mother.

"But first, we need to go to Target. We're out of groceries,"

"Climb aboard Miss Chase," he made a big bow as he opened the car door for her in the apartment garage.

Ten minutes later, Annabeth handed Percy a list, "These are the things you're responsible for buying."

"Let's do it together Annabeth. Please?" Percy asked with something that resembled puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine. Just stop with those weird eyes. It's creeping me out."

Percy's response was to laugh as he took the nearest shopping cart, "C'mon then. Hop in."

Annabeth turned beet red, "You can't be serious? I'm 16. I'm too big for this."

"Age never stopped me," he added with a wink.

"That's why you're such a child," Annabeth chuckled. Instead of getting in she stood on bottom bar of the cart, with Percy's hands on either side of the cart around her.

He started pushing the cart, trying to locate the groceries aisle, making jokes about heavy she had gotten to be. Annabeth prevented herself from retorting, for the first time, simply enjoying the moment. This was the first time after her marriage that she had felt content. Being with Luke was a whole another exhilarating experience, but Percy made her feel safe. Maybe this would all just work out. He was like the perfect older brother that girls wish for.

Percy's voice interrupted her daydream, "Annabeth…where's the meat?"

"I'd expect every guy to know where the meat is at Target. It's their top priority," Annabeth flashed him a grin before directing him in the direction. He started pushing the cart a little faster. With Annabeth's expert guidance, they were able to buy everything within a half hour.

As they got back home, Percy immediately threw on an apron, claiming that's what all chefs wore. Annabeth grumbled before getting to work on the spaghetti. Percy seemed to know what he was doing like an expert. He made a show of mixing all the ingredients for the meatballs, and just like that, he was done. All they had to do was cook. Annabeth was still preparing the garnishing, cutting the vegetables.

"You're so slow at cutting," Percy noted as she struggled with cutting the tomatoes finely.

"If you're such an expert, why don't you do it, Chef Percy?" she asked rhetorically, but she almost gasped when he put his arm over hers, and quickly started slicing the tomatoes. Within an instant, he was done, "And that, dear Annabeth, is how you cut a tomato."

"When'd you learn to cook?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"College," he said simply, "The food there sucks. Survival of the fittest."

"Well Mister, we'll see how it turns out after the meatballs are done cooking."

"You won't regret it," he promised.

"I better not."

"Let's make a bet. If you don't like it, I'll do the dishes. If not, you have to do them."

A half hour later, the dinner table was ready. Percy had gotten so bored watching Annabeth cut the rest of the vegetables that he had actually set up the table, "How long is this going to take?"

"It's almost done."

Annabeth brought out the spaghetti and meatballs placing it in front of the eagerly awaiting Percy; she then sat down across for him. Percy took his fork and took a generous portion of spaghetti and meatballs for his plate. He twirled the fork in the spaghetti and blew on it; Percy was about to put it to his mouth when he reconsidered, "Taste one of the meatballs." he demanded.

"Why?"

"I want to prove they're good."

"Fine," she grabbed the nearest meatball on her plate and popped it into her mouth. Percy looked at her expectantly.

"Hot, hot!" she panted.

Percy's eyes grew larger with panic, "Gods, I forgot to cool it." He rushed to get her a glass of water. Five minutes after the commotion, Annabeth was able to taste again; she swallowed the meatball whole. Percy crossed his arms across his chest, "Eat another." He ordered, "You can't taste it if you swallow it whole."

Before she could take one, he demanded, "Open your mouth,"

"What?"

"Just open it."

Annabeth opened her mouth widely as Percy took her fork and jabbed at a meatball, carefully blowing on it first. He then proceeded to put the meatball in her mouth. Annabeth's mouth became even wider this time in shock. She almost chocked but remembered to chew. She looked at Percy thoughtfully. _It really was good, a little spicy, but still tasty. It reminds me of dad's cooking. _

"Well?"

"This is amazing Seaweed Brain! I never thought you had it in you."

Percy flashed her a grin bigger than Apollo, "Finally. You just admitted defeat Miss Chase. You now are the lucky winner of all these dishes." He pointed to the mile high stack of dishes, pots, and pans located in the sink.

She glared at him, "But I just complimented you. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"No, but thanks anyway," he chuckled at her obvious irritation.

Annabeth kicked the foot of his chair as she got up to do the dishes. He sat down at the kitchen table, watching her.

"You could help you know?" she started hopefully.

"Not a chance," Percy came up to the sink beside her; he flicked the soap suds at her face. One hit Annabeth square in the eye.

"OW! PERSEUS ALEXANDER JACKSON! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

Annabeth flicked some more back at his face, half of it covering his hair. Percy just laughed more as he fashioned a French mustache out of the soap suds. Annabeth couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Let's see Annabeth, you can be Santa."

Eventually, they ended up washing the dishes together. Annabeth worked the sympathy factor on Percy, claiming that the soap suds had hurt. Percy was good natured about it. After they had finished, Annabeth went to change into her PJs. Percy was still out in the living with the remote in his hand. He put it back down when she came out.

"You aren't watching anything?" she asked, surprised by the change in his routine.

"Nah, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"You will be dropping me off at school right?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah…" he tugged his collar uneasily at the mention of school.

"Well then, see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night."

**So, read and review people. I really liked writing this chapter. This story was missing too much Percabeth for a Percabeth story, so the 'cute' Percabeth scene. This was 9 pages on Word and the longest chapter yet; I expect some good reviews and faves…and follows. Next chapter will go back the main plot and somewhat relate back to the cliffhanger from chapter 9. **

**As I said before, last update for a while, but more reviews is an incentive for me to write sooner. So, moral is, review. **


	11. New Jobs and Bio Teachers

**First week back to classes is always killer. Anyway, I'll try and update every Friday since I have no life…That was a joke. No promises though.**

_**Next Morning—**_

Annabeth woke up next morning to the sound of her phone alarm. Being a morning person, she readily got out of bed and rushed to the shower. She wasn't exactly sure what had put her in a good mood, but she had a suspicion that dinner last night had something to do with it. Annabeth could hardly recognize herself in the mirror, a bright smile showing her dimples. Her eyes were in a highly excited state, sparkling a little. _Hmmm. Simple should do it. _She pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, and for a change, she decided to wear a white blouse, with a business casual skirt. _There. That should do it._

She gave a knock to Percy's door. No reply. Annabeth sighed with impatience. Of course, it was expected. He never got up on time. Lazy college student, the Seaweed Brain he was.

"Percy, get up!" she hollered at the door, afraid to open the door after the experience she had last time.

"What do you want?" he yelled back, but the voice wasn't coming from inside the room, it was from behind her. She turned around in surprise, "Percy?"

His hair was still wet from the shower he had apparently just taken. He was coming out of the other bathroom, wearing a pair of black slacks. His stiff white collared shirt was unbuttoned and Annabeth audibly gasped at the chiseled abs underneath. She looked down abashedly, her cheeks red and flushed in embarrassment. Percy came closer, buttoning his shirt simultaneously.

"Yeah Percy. You were yelling at me to get up… I'm ready when you are to leave," Percy was oblivious to her obvious discomfort. "Also, one thing, help me with this tie will you?"

He was tugging at the black tie around his neck, clearly having never tied one before. Annabeth told him to kneel so that she could reach the tie. His sea green eyes were dangerously close to her face; Annabeth concentrated on tying the tie before her breathing became uneven. In order to calm her nerves, she decided to strike up conversation, "What's with the formalwear Seaweed Brain?"

This time, it was Percy's turn to blush, looking slightly uneasy, "New job internship thing…"

"What?! Since when? How did I not hear about this? You didn't tell me…" she looked at him accusatorily.

"It's just an internship. I'm not sure how long it'll last, so I didn't want to tell you…" Percy scratched the back of his head sheepishly under Annabeth's questioning eyes.

"Uh-huh. So, what do you have to do?"

"I'm not sure yet actually. I'll find out today in fact."

"I think this actually a great opportunity Percy, but on an unrelated note, I gotta get to school."

"Right, school." Percy dropped Annabeth off at the side entrance so that he wouldn't be recognized later. Annabeth gave him a suspicious look, but Percy just shrugged and said that he was getting late to work. She decided it was better not to question him and waved before heading towards the main school entrance, with her messenger bag strapped to one shoulder.

Percy looked on at her almost pitifully; he began regretting his own school days when he wouldn't bring a single assignment home. With his dyslexia and ADHD, he had practically given up on studying and had focused on the swim team. He sat there, strumming his fingers on the wheel. He truly did pity Annabeth. Even with her demigod issues, she still managed schoolwork. Percy almost got himself caught up in this when he remembered where he was parked.

He turned the steering wheel expertly, getting himself out of the parallel parking; the staff entrance was on the other side of campus, specially reserved for the teachers and other employees.

The guy at the admissions area directed Percy to the nearest staff room, requiring him to get his picture taken for his staff badge. As with most ids, the picture turned out with Percy looking like a deer caught in headlights. At least it was better than his driver's license. Next, the other receptionist lady ushered him into the teacher workroom that he been in yesterday.

He took a seat in one of the rotating office chairs, amusing himself for a while by spinning in the chair to save himself from boredom. Joe had told him to wait till one of the other bio teachers came to take him to his class.

"Boo!"

"AHH!" Percy almost fell out of the spinning chair before righting himself back. "Miss Peterson?!"

"Uh-huh. Silly boy. I thought I told you to call me Angie," she chuckled as if she had just told the world's funniest joke. _Was she blushing? _Percy almost gagged at the expression on her face.

"Sorry, so, I was told that you were going to take me around."

"Why yes. Remember, I promised you I would yesterday." _And I conveniently forgot…_

"Before you show me to the classroom, could you brief me on my job description? What do I have to do as an intern? I'm not actually going to be teaching the class, am I?"

"Of course not, Silly. You're like my TA. So, if they're doing labs in class, you'll be in charge of helping me set up before and help clean up after class. Like I said, we will be seeing a lot of each other," She flashed Percy another wink. "Anyway, if I'm absent, you'll also be substituting in my place."

"Right. Sounds good to me. So, when's my first class?"

"In 10 minutes in fact."

Percy was astonished by the abruptness in which she said. Ten minutes? He didn't feel ready.

"Oh, don't worry about," she looked on, knowing what he was feeling. "They're not too bad. Besides, I'm here to help you." _I thought I was here to help her, being a teacher's assistant and all…_

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

_**In the Bio Lab—**_

Annabeth sat in her seat despondently, waiting for class to start. Percy had seemed nervous for his new job this morning; she felt bad for him. If only he had told her sooner, then she could have done something to help. What shocked her more was that he hadn't mentioned it at all. Something this big. But a little voice in the back of her head began to nag her: _Well, you never gave him a chance, did you? Spending all your time with Luke. You never even bothered to ask how his day was once. _Annabeth began to feel guilty at once. That was true. She had been so focused on look that she had forgotten all about Percy, just like Thalia said she would.

While thinking about all this, Annabeth found herself doodling in her bio lab book. She saw Luke slide into the seat next to her. He gave her a half-hopeful smile. She returned it half-heartedly, but turned away, still confused with her own feelings. Annabeth tried to tune her thoughts out by listening to the excited girls around her.

"Oh my god! He is so hot!"

"Where'd you see him?

"You sure it's him?

"I heard he's young too. Like in his early twenties."

"Yeah, definitely him. I saw him walking with the old hag."

"Old hag?"

"Miss Peterson."

Annabeth was lost. New guy? Not a student obviously if he was in his twenties, but did Miss Peterson mention something before? "Who are you guys talking about?"

One of the other girls looked down at Annabeth disdainfully, "Didn't you hear, Miss Know-It-All? We're getting a new bio TA."

"A TA?"

"Yeah."

"Who told you that?" Annabeth asked, stupefied.

"Good old Joe was mentioning it to the other staff at lunch yesterday. I overheard him, and Silena over here saw him this morning."

"He's gorgeous," Silena gushed at thought of the new TA. Annabeth was slightly disturbed, but she of all people shouldn't be speaking, being married as a high-schooler herself. Besides, she had enough to deal with regarding boys and men.

Everyone scurried back to their seats as Miss Peterson entered, "All right class. We have a new TA arriving today in biology. Do treat him with your utmost respect." Annabeth was shocked to hear Miss Peterson giggle before continuing, "He will be like a second teacher and in charge of all the labs you will be covering this year. Mr. Jackson, if you would like to come in and introduce yourself."

A tall, young man entered the room and came to stand by Miss Peterson. His eyes gave a quick glance around the room before settling on one spot: Annabeth. Those emerald green eyes bore into hers in what felt like infinitely, as though he were assessing her every reaction.

Annabeth's pencil slipped out of her hand, falling to the ground in slow motion, the clattering noise filling the otherwise eerily quiet room…It was _him… Percy._

**And on that note, I will leave you. Like I said, I'll try to update next Friday. The more I think about, I feel as though I should have made Rachel be Miss Peterson instead. You know, for those Perachel fans out there. Plus, it makes more sense than OC. It's too late to change it now anyway. Besides, no need to make Rachel the bad guy. **

**Anyway, as said before, reviewing makes me write faster and more involved when I write. So, read, review, and fave. **


	12. Bio and Buca

**101 reviews? That's actually impressive, so thank you to all my reviewers, and the faves…and the follows. So, continue reading and reviewing.**

_**Bio Lab—**_

_Everyone scurried back to their seats as Miss Peterson entered, "All right class. We have a new TA arriving today in biology. Do treat him with your utmost respect." Annabeth was shocked to hear Miss Peterson giggle before continuing, "He will be like a second teacher and in charge of all the labs you will be covering this year. Mr. Jackson, if you would like to come in and introduce yourself."_

_A tall, young man entered the room and came to stand by Miss Peterson. His eyes gave a quick glance around the room before settling on one spot: Annabeth. Those emerald green eyes bore into hers in what felt like infinitely, as though he were assessing her every reaction._

_Annabeth's pencil slipped out of her hand, falling to the ground in slow motion, the clattering noise filling the otherwise eerily quiet room…It was __him… Percy._

The class turned around to look at her; Annabeth avoided Percy's glance by bending over to pick up the pencil. _What was he doing there? Is he in his right mind?! He couldn't possibly stay… Someone's bound to find out soon about our relationship. Especially not when Luke and I…_

"Ahem," Miss Peterson coughed, returning the attention of the bio class back to the front of the room. All the students seemed to be staring at Percy with emotions ranging from curiosity to near drooling from some of the girls. Percy's smile was unnatural, but Annabeth could hear the audible intake of air from the girl behind her. "Anyway, as I was saying, Mr. Jackson will be in charge of all the lab work. If you have any questions, I'm sure he will be willing to answer."

Immediately, half the class raised their hands; Miss Peterson before calling on a girl at the front table, "Miss Beauregard, you have something to ask Mr. Jackson?"

"Mr. Jackson," Silena began, "Do you have a girlfriend?" The blunt manner in which Silena asked the question seemed to take everyone off guard, Annabeth the most. Percy was so taken back that he seemed to have issues formulating a coherent response. Before he could start, Miss Peterson broke in, almost possessively, "Of course not! Now stop asking personal questions." She flashed Percy an apologetic look which Percy returned with a grimace.

Percy looked at Silena, "No, I don't have a girlfriend." Annabeth could feel her heartbeat accelerate faster, almost ready to burst, but she couldn't say anything. Her mouth felt like it was stuck together with peanut butter. _At least he was telling the truth; I'm not his 'girlfriend'. Besides, if he's going to stay, he can't say he's my husband._

A quick look of joy passed Miss Peterson's face, but it was so brief that Annabeth wasn't sure if she had even actually seen it.

"Alright class, if you'll now open your page 209, we'll continue where we left on the steps of the Krebs Cycle in aerobic respiration. And Mr. Jackson, if you'd like, you can just observe the class for today. I'd be more than willing to let you have my copy of the book."

"No, it's fine," he replied quickly.

"I insist."

"It's really not a problem. I'll just sit in the back."

"Mr. Jackson, surely you need to know where we are…why don't you go share with Annabeth?" A lot of jealous eyes turned in Annabeth's direction as Miss Peterson said that statement. Annabeth's eyes became near blurry, causing her to feel slightly faint.

"I really don't think…" Percy began before she cut him off.

"But really. It's just temporary till I get the teacher's edition. I'm sure Annabeth will be willing to share. Isn't that right, Miss Chase?"

"Yes, Miss Peterson," Annabeth replied meekly.

Percy shouldered his laptop bag uncomfortably as he went to take the seat beside her, all eyes trained on him. Annabeth could have sworn her heart was racing faster than was humanly possible. Her she was, sitting in between 2 men with whom she had some relationship with: Luke and Percy.

"Annabeth, you ok? You look a little pale," Luke's blond brow creased with worry. Percy immediately looked in her direction, but Annabeth had turned her face away to avoid eye contact. Not now. She couldn't talk to Percy now without something exploding.

"I'm fine Luke; I need some fresh air. I can't sit through this class. I'll see you later," Annabeth started to pack up her bio books to leave. Just as she left the table, she felt a strong hand grip her arm…Percy. She turned to look at him slowly.

"You forgot this," Percy held up her TI-89 in his hand, but she could see the concern dominating the emotion in his green eyes.

"Thank you," Annabeth replied curtly before abruptly turning around and leaving.

The bell for the end of bio class rang a half hour later. Luke rushed out almost immediately, the rest of the class eagerly following suit to leave the bio lab. Percy was about to do the same, but Thalia intercepted him outside the classroom door; she said with a somber tone, "Mr. Jackson, get a grip on your wife." Almost as abruptly as Annabeth, she turned around and left in the opposite direction.

Before Percy could go find Annabeth, he found Miss Peterson in his path, "Oh Mr. Jackson, I'm so glad I found you before you got sucked into the cafeteria line! Since I knew you were coming today, I specially packed some lunch for you. It's like a picnic!"

"But I…"

"There's no need to thank me. It was my pleasure. I made you a tuna salad. Don't you love tuna? I simply adore it."

"I don't eat fish," Percy said almost rudely.

"What? You don't like fish?" She seemed shocked.

"Yes, I don't eat fish. I'm allergic to seafood," Percy lied smoothly. No need to tell her he was the son of Poseidon.

"I feel terrible. I had no idea…"

"I wouldn't have expected you to," Percy chuckled once.

Miss Peterson really did look upset. Percy almost felt himself feeling sorry for her, "I'm sorry about that. Maybe next time. I can take you out for a colleague lunch date or something?"

She looked up at him; her sadness almost instantly vanished, "Seriously? Are you free tonight? We can go out for dinner!"

Percy didn't want to hurt her feelings again, "Sure, I think I'm free."

"Perfect, I'll see you at 7? You can text me the place once you decide. Remember, dinner's on you." With that, she too turned and left him standing.

Percy's head was in a messed state. First day on the job, and this much to deal with already? He couldn't get out of the dinner date now, but he couldn't go with her. It'd be too awkward. _Maybe I can invite some of the other staff too. I could say that I want to meet my new colleagues or something. If I bribe them by saying I'll treat them, they'll definitely come. Besides, Zeus loaded my bank account for the dowry. _With that settled, he went to the staff workroom to pick up a cup of coffee, not in the mood to eat a proper lunch; Percy's mind was stacked mile high with too many other things to think about.

_**After school—**_

He waited outside for Annabeth in the BMW, off to the side again like he had dropped her off that morning. Annabeth got into the car without saying a word. She didn't seemed mad, just shocked. The car ride looked like it was going to be another one filled with an awkward silence when Annabeth broke it, "Why'd you do it?"

"What?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"I had no choice."

"Said who?"

"Rachel, she said it was the best school for me to get hours for my marine biology major credit."

"There was no other school?"

"No… Look Annabeth, I'm not going to tell everyone we're married. I'm not that big of an idiot."

"I didn't say you were."

"You were thinking it."

Annabeth opened her mouth to refute it, but Percy gave her a warning look. "I seriously wasn't Percy! It's just weird. Put yourself in my shoes. My husband is now my bio teacher…?! That just doesn't make sense."

"Well, it's no picnic on this side either," Percy muttered. "Gods, I hate Rachel. Anyway, your little teacher, Miss Peterson is insane."

"She tends to be, but what about specifically this time?"

"She can't stop flirting."

"Are you serious?!" Annabeth covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing too much; Percy shot her a glare, "Shut up. It's a serious issue."

"That woman can't attract a man to save her life," Annabeth could hold in the laughter any longer and openly burst out.

"Anyway, I promised I'd take her out to dinner tonight," Percy looked over in Annabeth's direction to judge her reaction, grinning slyly.

The effect was instantaneous, "PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU DID WHAT?"

"Well, she brought me a tuna sandwich for lunch, but I refused cause of the whole son of Poseidon thing. I felt bad for her and promised to take her out on a COLLEAGUE date sometime. I stressed the word colleague," Percy explained.

"And yet, you already take her out for lunch," Annabeth grumbled. She sat as far away from his as the seat allowed her, orienting her face to look out the window.

"Chill. I knew it'd be awkward, so I invited the other staff saying I'd pay."

"Really? What's they say?"

"They're all coming. I had to reserve tables at Buca."

"So, I'm going to have to eat by myself?"

"Guess so. Sorry kid," Percy leaned over to ruffle her slightly. Annabeth turned away from again in frustration, smoothing her hair back, "Don't call me kid."

"Fine. Fine," Percy chuckled briefly at her irritation. "But, if you want, I can bring you back something."

No thank you," she huffed, "I'll make myself some mac and cheese."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You mad bro?"

"Shut up Percy!" Annabeth punched him in the arm for good measure. Percy winced and had to rub the spot to ease the pain, "You throw a hard punch."

After getting home, Percy decided to hog up the couch for the next 2 hours, watching the new Archer episode he had missed last night. Annabeth made a disgusted face as she closed the door behind her to go study. At about 6, Percy decided to get ready. He had wanted the venue to be a semi-casual dinner, so he decided on a pair of business casual pants, pressed shirt, and a tie.

But, as he looked through his mess of a closet, he couldn't find an appropriate pair of pants.

"Annabeth…" he hollered.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Did you do my laundry?" he asked.

"No! Who do you think I am? Your wife or something?" There was a pause when Annabeth rephrased the question, "Do you think I'm your mom, Mr. Jackson?"

"What am I going to wear now?"

"Your problem," she smirked.

"My reputation…I'm doomed."

"Quit complaining." Annabeth came into his room, shaking her head in dismay at the clothes strewn on the floor. She gingerly picked up an old shirt with the end of her pencil. "There has to be something here for you to wear."

"They're all old."

"Moral of the story: do your laundry."

"Just help me."

"Here," Annabeth had begun rummaging through his drawers, pulling out a pair of new jeans.

"What…? I never bought those… I had no idea they existed."

"Aphrodite," Annabeth said grimly. "I found quite a few dresses in my closet that I'm afraid to admit I even own."

Percy found a green v-neck that seemed to match the jeans, "As long as I'm wearing jeans, I might as just well be fully informal."

Annabeth shrugged in agreement before returning to her room.

_**7:00 at Buca—**_

Percy found Miss Peterson waiting outside for him, "Percy?"

"Miss Pete—Angie?" Percy corrected himself. "Why are you waiting outside? You should have gone in."

"It's alright. I felt that I should wait for you."

"You really shouldn't have."

"Now, now. Let's go in," she grabbed on to his arm, shivering slightly. Percy couldn't bring himself to pull away, so he just tolerated it for the time being.

The hostess looked up, "Reservation?"

"Jackson. Party of 12 for 7:00."

The lady nodded, "Right this way Sir."

"Party of 12? I thought it was just us two?" she looked down in disappointment.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd take the chance to meet my new colleagues. Remember, colleague date?"

"Yes…"

"C'mon. I think some people are already there," Percy waved enthusiastically to his fellow staff members, all seated around a round table. They all waved back just eagerly. _Who wouldn't when they have a free dinner?_

"Percy, thanks for inviting us," Joe clapped him on the back with a warm welcome.

"No problem. It was my pleasure."

"Angie? Did you come with Percy?" Joe raised his eyebrow.

Percy was about to hurriedly correct him, but Miss Peterson interrupted, "Of course. He personally invited me to be his dinner date tonight." She made a big show of flaunting her coat as she took it off.

Percy's mouth almost dropped open in astonishment, but he quietly took his seat in between Joe and Miss Peterson. The servers were rather quick getting the orders out considering they were a party of 12. Percy went with a chicken parmigiana and a glass of Mediterranean Orange vodka to go with it.

The dinner conversation topic was light-hearted, and Percy began getting to know his colleagues better. Miss Peterson tried to hold several one-on-one conversations but was constantly interrupted by the other staff members clamoring for details on Percy's own life.

By the time the after dinner wines came around, most of them were only half-intelligible after all that wine. It became near impossible to understand anything they said. Percy had limited himself in his drink selection; Joe, on the other hand, seemed to be talking to no one in particular at the table. Miss Peterson looked half drowsy, her mouth hanging open slightly, her lipstick smudged and her clothes slightly askew. _She must not drink often. I should have warned her not to have ordered that…It's too strong._

Percy paid the bill and generously tipped the waiter. All the other guests had trickled out quietly after the bill arrived, as expected. The only remaining person was Miss Peterson.

"Miss Peterson, wake up," he nudged her gently, hoping that she'd at least by awake enough to get home, but she just groaned slightly.

"Angie. Come on, we have to go."

"Percy," she muttered incoherently.

"Yes?"

"Let's go." _I know…That's why I've been trying to wake you up._

"I know. Here," he helped prop her up and get to her feet. Percy managed to get her to the curb where she sat down stubbornly, "Sit with me." She pouted, hitting the surface of the cement next to her.

"Uh, no. I don't think that's the best place to sit. We need to get you a taxi."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Take me home in your car…" she slurred.

"No…" Besides, he had left the car at home.

"Then let's go home together, to your house," she pulled him down to the curb beside her.

Percy pushed her away with a disgusted look on his face. Hades no. No way would he ever bring her home. "TAXI."

Luckily for him, a cab pulled up right to the curb. The cab driver gave him a pointed look as he helped Percy get her into the car. Percy was about to shut the cab door and turn around when she grabbed his arm from behind. Miss Peterson jerked him back…and into the seat next to her. The taxi driver who was still on the curbside, shut the door behind him and got into the front seat.

And there Percy was, stuck in the car with Agnes Peterson with no choice.

"Where to, Miss?" the cab driver asked.

**So yeah, longest chapter. I'll try to update on Monday for MLK day. No promises though. Otherwise, expect an update on Friday again. Review and fave for faster updates.**


	13. Labs, Chicken Salad, and Old Hags

**Thank you all once again for reviewing, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. That was a joke, but still, reviews are great. So continue reading. **

_**In the Cab—**_

Percy was glad that Ms. Agnes Peterson was drunk. Now, he had no reason to keep conversation with her considering she had passed out. The only bad part was that she had passed out on his shoulder and had commenced drooling slightly, staining his t-shirt. Not to mention, right before she had passed out, she had muttered, "I'm supposed to marry a younger man, Mr. Jackson. What do you think about this?"

Percy shuddered and gently shoved her to the other side of the car, making sure she didn't hit the door. He didn't want her to wake up with a bruise. He asked the taxi driver to pull over when he could. For a second, he considered leaving her somewhere, but thought better of it and decided that he'd catch another cab. There was no way that he'd go drop her off at her house personally. If he did, he would never hear the end of it from Annabeth.

He looked around and eventually found her handbag. Generally, being the gentleman he was, Percy would never dare touch a woman's purse, but in the case of an emergency, he had no choice. Percy found Ms. Peterson's house address on her license; after informing the driver of the address, he got out of the cab and waited to hail another taxi.

Percy regretted giving Ms. Peterson his jacket; he was freezing in his thin green v-neck t-shirt without a scarf or gloves. Luckily, he was able to manage until the next taxi came up. He had enough time during the ride to pull his nerves together before facing Annabeth.

It was 12:00 by the time the cab reached the apartment. He opened the door to find Annabeth standing there with a disapproving look on her face, tapping her foot steadily and her arms crossed, "Do you know how late you are Mister Jackson?" She emphasized the word mister.

"Do you know how much I hate it when your teachers are drunk?"

"Why? What happened?" Annabeth was immediately cautious. "I hope I don't regret hearing this."

"Just watch out with Ms. Peterson. She's a sly…You know what, never mind. Just go to bed. You shouldn't be up this late."

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not my dad. And from now on, be careful. Don't go anywhere with that lady."

"Aww, is little Annabeth worried about me?" Percy fake-cooed.

"NO! Are you drunk or something? I don't want you spilling secrets to my teachers. If the school finds out, that'll be the end of me. Be careful!"

"I'll be careful. Don't worry. I promise there won't be any rumors. It won't be great for my profession either if people find out I'm married to a minor."

Annabeth sniffed disdainfully, "Wash up. You smell like alcohol."

Percy chuckled to himself once before changing out of his clothes for bed. He nodded his head at Annabeth's mother like behavior. She told him not to act like her father, yet here she was acting worse than Sally.

_**Next Morning—**_

Percy woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache and beads of sweat. No doubt but an aftermath of yesterday's events. There was no way he'd be able to face her in school again.

Even a cup of tea didn't clear up the pain he felt, but he had no choice but to go to work. This was only his second day. Annabeth didn't say much as he dropped her off at the side entrance again. She just gave him a pointed glare before repeating her warning again, "Be careful, you Seaweed Brain."

Percy was secretly hoping that Ms. Peterson would not be at work today, but no such luck. He cursed under his breath when he checked his email. One was from her, stating that he'd be in charge of the bio lab the students would be performing that day and that she had specially packed him lunch once more for a real picnic. Percy felt like crushing his iPhone screen but had to restrain himself; he'd just regret it later.

As he entered the bio lab, the kids were all staring at him intently, only making him feel more uncomfortable than ever.

"Your lab manual has all the instructions on it for the lab, so turn to page 47 and begin working in groups of two. If you need any help, you can come ask me."

Percy saw that the guy who had sat next to Annabeth yesterday immediately paired up with her. He could all sense Annabeth's subconscious tension as she glanced briefly in his direction. So, this was that Luke guy from the cafeteria…

After a half hour through the period, the fumes coming from the experiments were only worsening Percy's condition, causing him to feel slightly faint. The beads of sweat were starting to drip down his face. Percy dug into his pocket to take out a handkerchief. He dabbed it on his face to reduce the perspiration.

As he looked around the classroom, he noticed Annabeth's frantic hand movement. She was gesturing to the kerchief in his hand. As Percy looked down at it again, he was dumbstruck. He had grabbed the wrong thing this morning; instead, it was one Annabeth's undergarments.

Annabeth loudly dropped her book on the floor. Percy took the momentary distraction to discreetly put the 'kerchief' back into his pocket without anyone else noticing. After he had done so, Annabeth mouthed to him: _You owe me one big time._

Just as class ended and before he could make an escape for it, Ms. Peterson cornered him in the hallway. Apparently she had no recollection whatsoever of the previous day's events, "Ah! Percy. I felt so bad for having packed a tuna sandwich that this time I made chicken salad instead. Why don't we go out in the courtyard to eat instead?" Percy had no option but to consent since he had no good excuse this time.

After lunch, Annabeth noticed a huge crowd gathering near the windows looking out to the courtyard. She was curious enough, so she decided to go see what was happening. What she saw nearly caused her to throw up her lunch. There was Miss Peterson sitting at one of the tables, with Percy on her side. She was gently caressing his arm. Annabeth had to stifle a scream. Although she found it rather amusing to see Percy so uncomfortable and wished she had her phone on her to record it, she felt strangely possessive at the same time.

Percy, at the moment, was in the most awkward situation he had ever been in in his life. She was caressing his arm for Zeus' sake, and he couldn't push her away either. He knew that the students were watching, but he knew there was no way he could openly reject her in front of them. She'd probably be the laughing stock of the whole school for the next few weeks were that to happen. He had to admit the chicken salad wasn't poison, but it wasn't worth a 2 star rating either.

"So, Percy, are you free tonight?"

"Well, my uncle is sick," Percy began. This was true. Zeus was sick…sick in the mind. Why else would he arrange any of this?

"Oh, you must be a close knit family then!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"Something like that…Too close for my liking," Percy muttered.

"I'm the only girl in my family," she continued laughing as though it were a funny joke. "You know Percy; you have really gorgeous green eyes. They're to die for." She took a stab at one of the chicken pieces, "Percy, big smile for me please."

"What?" Percy asked bewildered at the quick change in subject.

She showed him the chicken piece on her fork, "Open your mouth wide."

"The students are watching," Percy gulped, trying to avoid it at all costs.

"Let them watch."

Annabeth was looking at all this from inside with a deep horror.

"Looks like the old hag caught her prey," one of the girls sneered.

"Pathetic woman. Why did it have to be Mr. Jackson? He is so attractive," one of the other girls pouted.

Annabeth was still frozen in shock from the sight she was seeing. That's when Percy stood up.

"Ah sorry Ms. Peterson. I just realized Joe wanted to talk to me about something. I completely forgot, so I should get going."

"Just one bite?"

"No, really, it's fine." Percy kept his head down as he walked through the hallway; he knew that the students were watching. Occasionally, a few of them would say hello and he'd reply back, but he tried to avoid all contact as he rushed to the staff room.

Before he could enter the room, he found Annabeth, once again standing with her arms crossed and with a smirk on her face, "Was it good?"

"You were watching?" he couldn't help but blush a little from embarrassment.

"You seemed to enjoy a really cozy lunch together."

"It was better than the school's stale bread," Percy retorted. The sad truth was that it really wasn't. In fact, he would have rather chosen the stale bread. He began smiling as an idea came up, "You jealous?"

"You wish, loser." Annabeth stuck her tongue out before stalking off in the other direction.

Percy decided that the best place to avoid Ms. Peterson was outside in the sport's arena; she would never dare enter there. When he arrived at the stadium, he noticed that football practice was going on. He picked up a football and began tossing up and down. Percy spotted Luke easily, his blond hair easily standing out in the crowd.

"May I speak to Luke please?" he asked the coach. "It's about his bio lab." The coach called Luke over to Percy.

"So, you're Luke Castellan…"Percy looked at him, inspecting his stature.

"Yes, I'm Luke Castellan," the scar on the boy's face twitched slightly, not sure where the conversation was heading.

"So, how does it feel to get all the attention from those girls?"

"What?!" the younger boy looked completely lost by Percy's remark. **(A/N: I know Luke is older, but for the sake of the story…)**

"Nothing. You look good. Keep it up and practice well," Percy's guts had faltered him, leaving him with no confrontation. He'd have to wait for that to see how that played out.

He tossed the football in his hand at Luke, surprised at the deftness with which the boy caught it. A frown appeared on Percy's face as he left the football field. Just as he was about to leave the school campus, he spotted Ms. Peterson in front of the main gate, quite obviously waiting for someone. He cursed Hades under his breath once more. There was no way that he could see her again. He made a run for the side entrance where he had parked his car before she spotted him.

_**At Home that Evening—**_

Annabeth was about to throw her biology book at Percy's head if he didn't turn down the noise on TV. She walked out of her bedroom, the frustration clear on her face. "Are you having fun?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," he replied without even looking at her. He was lying sideways on the couch while simultaneously eating the popcorn at his side.

She snatched the remote from his hand, "Turn the volume down. I'm studying."

"I want to watch TV," he snapped back.

"Too bad. I'm doing something educational."

"TV is educational."

"You're watching Family Guy. There is nothing educational in Family Guy."

"Yeah there is."

"Like what?"

"I can relate…Now that I'm a 'family guy' myself."

"Very funny," Annabeth turned off the power on the TV. "Stop watching and do something productive like lesson plans."

"Shut up," he mumbled. "All right, I'm sorry, so give it back."

"No."

"You're such a child."

"At least I am a child. What's your excuse?"

"Look, I apologize. I'll be quieter. Just hand over the remote."

"If you're so keen on watching, go turn on the TV by yourself. You don't need a remote."

"I'm too lazy," he muttered once more.

Annabeth threw the remote at him, hitting him square in the chest, "OW!"

"Fine, enjoy your watching!" Annabeth slammed the door shut behind her once she had entered her room.

Percy had just become comfortable after readjusting his pillow on the couch, continuing to watch Family Guy. That's when the doorbell rang.

Percy sat up in shock. He went over quietly to Annabeth's door and whispered, "Annabeth, did you invite someone over?"

"Of course not. I'm not stupid," she retorted angrily.

"Keep your voice down. Someone's at the door."

"What? Who else knows about this place? Did you tell someone?" she began accusatorily.

"No. I did not in fact."

"Go check who it is."

Percy went up to the front door, "Who is this?"

"It's Angie. Remember Percy? I asked you if you were free this evening," she giggled a little.

"Sh*t…" Percy swore.

**And old lady Angie strikes again. So, I kept my promise and updated on Monday. That being said, most likely won't update till Friday, or maybe even later. But if you do want an update on Friday, more reviews does help.**

**Secondly, I started another Percabeth story based off another Korean movie, called 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant. Make sure to check it out under my profile and let me know what you think of it by leaving a review or fave.**

**There's probably only another 3-5 chapters left in this story...This makes me tear up a little. Not really, but still...**

**Till my next update, read, review, and fave. **


	14. Stalker Teachers are a Pain

**Once again, thank you for reviewing and faving. It really does make my day. Other housekeeping announcements, I think there are only about 3-5 chapters remaining till this story is done. So, as a wish, it'd be great if this story reached 200 reviews before I finished. **

**And with that…**

**Percy and Annabeth's Apartment—**

"Ms. Peterson?!" Percy almost yelped in surprise.

"Silly boy, it's Angie. Let me in. I have so much I want to talk to you about," she giggled in her high pitched voice again.

"One second…I should change into something better."

"Oh really, there's no need. I want to see you comfortable."

Percy could almost see imagine her facial expressions as she said the last statement. He slowly crept back to Annabeth's door. "Annabeth! Annabeth," he whispered urgently.

"What?" she replied in an irritated tone, "Tell the person at the door to leave. I told you I'm busy."

"Annabeth, shut the Hades up and listen to me. Ms. Peterson's at the door," Percy's sentence was almost incoherent as he rushed to tell her.

The door swung as Annabeth came out, "Ms. Peterson? What did you to make her come all this way?!"

"I don't know! But hurry up and clear up all your stuff," Percy gestured at her room, indicating that all her clothes and books should disappear. "You get the rooms, and I'll fix the living room area."

In what seemed to be a race, the two worked diligently over the next five minutes getting rid of all evidence of Annabeth. Percy gave their enlarged wedding picture a long look before taking it down and stuffing it in his closet.

"Where do I hide?" Annabeth demanded.

"The balcony," Percy said as he threw a white bed cloth over her. "Go blend in there somehow."

"She's bound to find me."

"Then hide properly!"

Annabeth rushed to the balcony, looking for a decent place to hide. She crouched behind the curtain, hoping that she was fully covered. Just as Annabeth managed to get behind the curtain, Percy stuffed the remaining articles of clothing into a washing machine. He opened the door to find Ms. Peterson mid-applying make-up. She had a horrible smudge on the left side of her lip.

"Ah! Percy, don't you look handsome!" she deftly entered the apartment, closing the door behind her. Percy backed up slowly as she kept coming closer and closer. Eventually, they ended up in the living room where Family Guy was still playing on the TV.

"Oh my, your place has everything," she then began a thorough inspection of the room, picking up every little thing she found and fully inspecting it. "A woman could just fit in here."

Percy's mouth twitched a little, giving her a smile, "So, what brings you here?"

"I just dropped by to say a friendly hello. You know, you must get lonely as a bachelor, so maybe I could even stay for some dinner…"

"That sounds great," Percy muttered under his breath sarcastically.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing."

"Is that your bedroom?" she inquired, beginning to head toward Annabeth's room.

"NO! Ms. Peterson," Percy rushed to the door to block her. "Don't go in…It's really dirty."

"You don't say," she drawled slightly, suddenly putting her hand on his shoulder. She came closer; her breath slightly hitched as she puckered her lips and leaned in. Percy backed away once again, getting closer to the balcony. Ms. Peterson was about to follow when she tripped slightly over the rug; Percy had to catch her before she fell on the curtains.

A yelp came from behind the curtains as Annabeth saw Ms. Peterson almost fall on her.

"What was that?" Ms. Peterson got up, her eyes suddenly alert as a rabbit. "Over there, near the curtains. There was a noise."

"It was nothing."

"I swear I heard something," she made a move to grab the curtain when a figure covered in white bed cloth ran as fast as possible, exiting via the front door.

"A GHOST! I JUST SAW A GHOST!" Ms. Peterson turned a sickly white color, almost as white as Annabeth's bed sheet. "Tell me I'm not hallucinating. Who was that? What was that?"

She rushed out to the balcony, grabbing on to the bars for support. "There it is!" she shrieked once more.

Percy gave an uncomfortable chuckle, "Eh…That was my younger sister. She's a little crazy. She can't stand being around other people. She's anthrophobic," Percy stressed the crazy part by making the loco sign with his finger.

Luckily for him, Ms. Peterson seemed satisfied with the explanation, "Crazy? She does seem like it."

"Ms. Peterson, I should make sure she's ok. How about you come over another time?" Percy tried his best with the persuasive voice hoping that it would get through to her.

"I suppose you're right. But, I could come with you," she replied by linking her arms with his.

Percy carefully pried her fingers off his arms, "I don't think that's the best idea. Remember, she doesn't do well with strangers."

"Hmph. Fine Mr. Jackson. I shall see you tomorrow in class," she made it sound like a threat as she turned around to leave.

As soon as she had left, Percy rushed downstairs. Annabeth was nowhere to be found on that street. He dialed her number furiously on his phone, impatient as the dial tone rung out. He ran a few more yards before turning the street corner and dialing again. This time, he could hear the distant ringing of the phone. Percy began following the noise until it led him to a stop sign. He found her sitting on a bench, her arms hugging her knee tight. She had her bed sheet still wrapped around her, but he noticed one end was a bright red color.

"Annabeth?"

She lifted her blond head, her face slightly tear streaked. Percy rushed over to her, sliding into the space beside her while drawing her in closer, "Are you okay?"

Annabeth made a move to speak but winced in pain instead as she nodded slowly.

"You're bleeding…"Percy noted slowly. He took off the bed cloth of her to find her left knee completely scraped and bloodied, resulting already in a nasty looking bruise. "What'd you do?"

"I tripped over the cloth…while running. Did she find out?" she gasped out, each word clearly a struggle to say.

"Forget her. You're hurt. Come on. We can't stay here."

"I can't get up…" Percy tried to help prop her as her breathing accelerated, "Owww…" The look on her eyes made it so pitiful for him to look at it. He knelt on the ground next to her, his back facing her.

"Get on," he ordered.

"What?"

"Get on my back."

"Why?"

"You're hurt. Have you never heard of a piggy back ride?" Percy gave her a heart-wrenching grin. Annabeth's breath was caught at the sight of this beautiful man in front of her, caring for her more than her dad had.

"You can't be serious. That's embarrassing!"

"Who the Hades cares? It's only a quarter mile away. No one's watching anyway," he helped her get on, making sure her arms were secured around his neck before getting up carefully.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" she asked worriedly.

"You are the typical woman," Percy chuckled. "Always worried about weight. Don't worry. You're fine. Let's get home and get you some medical aid."

Annabeth gently rested her head on top of his hair, inhaling the smell of his ocean scented conditioner, sighing in content. She tightened her arms around him, grasping on to him for support: both physical and mental. Percy felt a small smile tug at the end of his mouth as she laid her head on his. He could almost feel her breath against his hair. To make it last longer, he even slowed his pace a little to match her breathing.

As he reached the stairs, he gently grabbed on to her own hands to make sure was safely secured on before climbing. As he unlocked the door, Percy immediately made his way to the couch where he lifted her off his back and carefully put her. He rushed to the kitchen cabinets to frantically find first aid.

Percy gently applied the alcoholic ointment on the scraped part of her knee before putting the bandage on. Annabeth's eyes were closed and her breathing now even. Her blond curls trembled a little as her whole body shivered. Percy picked her up once more, bridal style for the first time since they were married. He carried her over to her bed, tucking the blanket in around her. He visibly relaxed as she stopped shaking from the cold air. Percy decided to stay at her bed side for a few minutes, just watching her serene, delicate face. He leaned in once, gently kissing her forehead.

Percy got up, his eyes lingering on her once more before he left, closing the bedroom door behind her. Annabeth's eyes fluttered open as soon as she heard the door close; her face turned red as the blood rushed to her cheeks, causing her to blush.

_**Next Day at Biology—**_

Once again, Ms. Peterson had informed Percy that she'd be there for the latter half of class, telling him to get the students started on the lab.

Percy began explaining the requisites and the expectations of the lab, "This lab was first conducted by Dr. James Watson and Francis Crick as many of you know. Today's experiment will be a smaller scale reproduction of theirs. We can't expect to reproduce it exactly, so here are the requirements…In groups of two—"

"Mr. Jackson," a girl interrupted. "Forget Watson and Crick. Tell us something about your experience with chemistry…The chemistry of love." Suddenly, Percy had the attention of all the girls in the class, all eyes trained on him.

"You want to know my experience in the chemistry of love?" Percy repeated.

The whole class nodded, Annabeth's head perking up.

"No, I will not tell you, so get back to your lab."

Another girl took up the call, "Your love! Tell us about your first love." The girls in the class continued to plead, not in the least bit interested in their bio lab. The boys in the class, including Luke, threw them all an exasperated look of irritation.

"Fine…If that's the only way you'll focus on your lab later. I don't want Ms. Peterson to kill me for distracting you."

All the girls nodded eagerly, leaning in closer in their chairs to listen. "Of course! We'll do the lab later. We won't tell her."

"Alright, my first love was my most frequent visitor when I was in the marines."

"You were in the marines," a girl already interrupted.

"I was for my first year of college. That's how I got into USF. It was through a scholarship in the marines."

"That's actually pretty cool that you were in the marines," Luke nodded approvingly.

"But anyway…That person doesn't know how much I like her."

The girls all made a sympathetic noise as though to comfort him. Many of them left their seats, and pulled up stools to sit around the teacher's desk, "That's so sad! Why didn't you tell her? Does she know now?"

"She may or she may not. Now, anyway, back to class," Percy gave the class a smile before becoming strict again. "We need to finish the lab."

Annabeth sat there, her face slightly glum. It must have been Rachel she thought to herself. They were pretty close after all. Annabeth shook her head before going back to her pre-lab work.

Percy gazed at Annabeth thoughtfully. He had tried to judge her reaction throughout the story, but she had kept her poker face up pretty well. If only she had known…If only she had known the truth behind the story…

**Anyway, as I said before, only 3-5 chapters left in the story. It'd be great if I got up to 200 reviews and 100 faves by the last chapter.**

**Make sure to read and review. I'm not quite sure when I'll update next. If not during the week, then on Friday. And check out my other Fanfic on this account called 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant. Another Percabeth story based off a Korean movie.**


	15. Semper Fidelis, Marines

**I planned to update earlier, but this week has been hectic. That being said, I just updated a chapter in my other Percabeth story, **_**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**_**, if you want to check that out. **

**As for the next update, it may take a while since I have a lot going on for the next month or so. Maybe during President's day weekend at latest, maybe earlier. So till then, read and review.**

**At Rachel's—**

"So, how's the internship going?" Rachel asked the three boys seated in a circle around her.

"It sucks," Nico began to moan. "You sent me to an all-boys school."

"We all know about you Nico. We can't have them think you're a pedophile if we sent you to a girl's school, can we?" Rachel asked rhetorically.

"The cafeteria food is horrible," Grover complained some more. "The enchiladas aren't authentic at all. Hades, the cheese isn't even melted properly."

"How about you, Percy?" Rachel asked, completely ignoring Grover's cynical remark.

"It's actually going great," Percy flashed her grin. "Thanks to you."

As Rachel returned the smile, Grover and Nico looked at him skeptically, "Weren't you the one worried and freaking out about going to Annabeth's school a few days ago?"

"It's not too bad. I only have her for bio lab, and we don't have to talk too much. Plus, I need some of that money."

"I felt like you two needed some time together, to get to know one another better," Rachel added, trying to backup Percy's claim.

"This man is lucky," Nico said, patting Percy's back, "Not only does he get to go to school and see his hot wife every day; he's surrounded by a bunch of high school girls. He's like a chick magnet. How could he ever get bored there?" Nico sounded impressed by Percy's supposed 'skill'.

"I am bored," Percy replied, slightly irritated with his friend's tone. "Seeing my bossy wife at home and school. 24/7. Although seeing her jealous is worth it."

"She's jealous?" Grover demanded, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"One of my colleagues has made it her personal mission to make me her boyfriend," Percy didn't add a description of Ms. Peterson, fearing the ridicule of his friends that an old hag was chasing him.

"You've got nothing but luck," Grover continued Nico's little tirade, "A sexy colleague, high school girls, and a young wife. Percy my man, you are a player. Anyway, take this."

Nico intercepted the document in Grover's hand, sending a smirk in Percy's direction.

"Don't laugh Nico, we all have it tomorrow," Grover's face visibly winced as he looked at the papers in front of him once more. Percy snatched the documents from Nico's hand once more, giving a quick scan through of it.

"You can't be serious?!"

"They did say whenever they wanted, they could call us and we would be expected to attend," Nico's joking manner had suddenly disappeared, replaced by a more befitting and somber tone.

"What do you guys have?" Rachel asked, evidently out of the loop.

"Marine duty. It says don't be late," Percy replied despondently.

**Next Morning—**

Percy got up at five in the morning the next day. After a quick refreshing bath, he quickly scribbled a note to leave on the kitchen table for Annabeth before leaving. He seriously wished that she'd read it and not ignore it. His life depended on the note today. Before he left, Percy turned around to find Annabeth's door opened slightly. She was still in her pajamas, but on her head was Percy's official marine hat.

Percy saluted her teasingly, "Yes. Sergeant Chase."

"Allegiance," Annabeth saluted back.

Percy chuckled once as he strapped the on his boots, tying the laces, "it's Semper Fidelis. Latin for…"

"Always faithful, yes, I know," Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him before placing it properly on his head.

"So, you're up?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "It's only 5:30."

"It's no big deal. I would have gotten up for school in an hour anyway."

"Well, see you later then. Don't forget what I told you about yesterday."

"I won't. Have fun Seaweed Brain," Annabeth waved goodbye to him. Before closing the door, she surprised Percy by hugging him tightly for second, her grasp not allowing him to move. Just as quickly, she moved back, clearing her throat, "Adios. Get going before you're late.

Percy smiled the entire way down to the car; he got into the blue BMW in the garage, letting the window roll down to let the fresh air come in. The cool morning mist lifted his spirits up even higher as he inhaled in the air.

**After Morning Session—**

After four hours of grueling of practice, Nico, Percy, and Grover trudged up the hill to where the lunch line was beginning to form. Percy's arm and legs muscles ached with a severe pain that he knew he deserved. He hadn't stayed in form since freshmen year in college when he was in the marines.

Jokingly he began the conversation, "Time's passed, but I have to admit, I still got the form."

"What form?" Nico muttered sarcastically, "Your beer belly is totally destroying it."

"Nico, just cause you're no in form, don't dis Percy man. Just two weeks, you were saying how much you wished you had his 6 pack abs…" Grover began but faltered under Nico's dark, murderous rage.

"Shut up!"

"No need to feel shy Nico. I know you're secretly in love with my abs, but if it does make you feel better, that was pain. I have really lost form," Percy ruffled Nico's hair once while laughing as they watched the other soldiers eagerly push one another to get in line.

"What's for lunch?" Grover demanded eagerly.

"It's always lunch and food with you," Nico mumbled.

"I think it's soup," Percy grinned in excitement.

"Why the Hades are you excited about soup?" Nico demanded.

"Oh nothing."

"Well, get in line then. We have no other choice."

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch you once you got your food. I'm not eating that."

"Dude, you'll starve during the afternoon session. You crazy? Get some food and stop being so picky," Grover picked up a bowl to give to Percy, but Percy declined once more.

"I am not eating that," he said firmly, handing the bowl to Nico.

"Your loss," Nico said as he ladled a generous portion of chicken noodle into his bowl. The waft of the aroma struck Percy. He had to admit it wasn't pretty bad for military food, and at the moment, it actually sounded good. He almost considered getting a bowl but had to restrain himself.

"Are you on a diet? You do realize diets are not the way. And don't take Nico's comment on being out of shape to heart. He was just kidding," Grover tried to tempt him with some soup, but to of no avail once more.

"Nah, Nico had nothing to do with it."

At the moment, he heard the voice of a young girl yell, "Semper Fidelis."

A chorus of marines replied, "Semper Fidelis," all of them clanking soup bowls with one another. The crowd parted to let a girl come through. Percy heard many of the mariners wolf whistle as the girl came closer to Percy's group; it was Annabeth.

In her right hand, she carried a box labeled Cheesecake Factory. She plopped down on the grass beside him, taking out all the take out boxes and placing them in front of him. Percy smiled widely; Annabeth hadn't failed him. Just like the old times when she had visited, she'd always bring him a box of something or the other from the Cheesecake Factory.

"Here you go," Annabeth held out the utensils in her hand as Percy eagerly began digging into his breaded chicken. He smirked once at Nico who had just looked up, looking at his meal longingly. Percy deliberately made a show of taking a bite out of it. To top it off, Annabeth had also bought him an extra garlic pasta dish.

"Is it good dude?" Grover asked longingly.

"It's delicious."

"The least you could do is offer," Nico grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but I only brought one," Annabeth pointed out sweetly.

Only when he was halfway through the meal did he remember Annabeth again, his mouth half full, "Did you eat yet?"

"I ate at school before buying this."

"You sure you don't want any?"

"I'm good."

Percy wasn't going to have any of it, "Open your mouth again." He fed her a piece of the breaded chicken, knowing fully well that many of the other marines were watching him.

"How was it?"

Annabeth gulped to swallow quickly in order to respond, "It was really good. I did choose the menu after all."

A man noticing this came forward, "Sergeant Jackson. Semper Fidelis!" The man saluted Percy once mockingly before kneeling down next to him.

Percy swore under his breath once before turning around to face the aggressor, "Semper Fidelis."

The man gave Percy a knowing look, pointing towards the open field at the bottom of the hill, "You know what to do."

"Yes First Sergeant," Percy saluted the other man once more, giving Annabeth a pained look before following him down. Annabeth, followed out of curiosity, with Nico and Grover quickly scrambling behind her.

"Give me 50! Now Sergeant!"

Percy immediately dropped to the ground, his muscles still sore from the morning training, and began the push-ups.

"Chant marines while you're at it! Once a marine, always a marine." The First Sergeant barked.

"What do they want?" Annabeth asked with concern. Grover and Nico just laughed as they began taking Percy's chicken, "Marines are all like that."

"Do something!"

"This chicken is delicious," Grover groaned appreciatively.

Annabeth was frustrated with Percy's so called friend's behavior. She took his spoon and hit them both hard on the knuckles, "Stop it! You two are wimps." Grover and Nico looked at her in shock as she got up and went further out to the field where Percy was.

She heard him chant, getting weaker by the second, "Marines…marines…mar…ines…

"Mister, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded bluntly at the guy laughing and ordering Percy around. She then turned to Percy, "Get up."

"This won't take too long," Percy managed weakly. "Go back Annabeth."

The other man seemed more amused than anything by Annabeth's outburst, "Who let the chick in? Kid, you shouldn't be here. Go back home. You act like you're his wife or something."

"That's right. I am!" Annabeth was surprised to hear her say it herself. This was the first time she had actually openly admitted to being married to him. Percy immediately got up, slapping his hand across her mouth, "No sir. She's my sister."

"Huh. You two don't look much alike."

"What's there to hide? You better not threaten my husband again," Annabeth got real close to the other guy. "Apologize now."

"Annabeth, let's go."

"NO! He better apologize!"

Percy had to start dragging Annabeth out, breaking out into a run as the others started chasing her. He tried to ignore the cat calls as he tried to make way for the car. Before he could locate it in the parking lot, they caught up, "Sergeant Jackson, you're her sugar daddy aren't you?"

Percy stood in front of her protectively, but Annabeth just pushed her way around him, "Shut up! He is my husband."

One of the guys made a move to punch Percy in the face; he skillfully dodged that to only be hit by the guy on the other side. Percy could already feel the bruise forming around his eye. Annabeth, on the other hand, was getting more and more infuriated by the second. She found a large stick lying on the ground in a convenient distance from her.

She then proceeded to beating the rest of the marine men till they were black and blue, "Lay off my husband you losers." Not only was it bad enough to be injured, Percy had to watch his 16 year old wife defend him against military men.

One guy had managed to escape and had had enough time to call the police. Within minutes, the sirens were wailing in the distance, the cuffs slid into place over Percy's hands. The cops forced his head into the car roughly, escorting Annabeth to another car.

Just as his luck would have, as soon as he entered, they placed him on the interrogation chair, taking Annabeth to another room.

They got straight to the point, no ifs ands or buts, "How can this high schooler be your wife?"

"That's what they all say," another interrogator muttered.

"It's true."

"Do you have any witnesses of this marriage?"

"I'm not a f— sugar daddy. Check my record."

That's when the door swung open to reveal a woman, "It's true. They're married." It was Ms. Agnes Peterson at the door.

**So, there we have that chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update next. If I do update sometime before or on next Friday, it'll probably be a shorter, more Percabeth centric chapter, but otherwise, I might not update till around President's Day weekend.**

**Till then, make sure to read and review for an update sometime this week.**


	16. Resentful Teachers and Chicken Noodle

…**It's been 2 weeks. I apologize, if anyone cares, for not updating. I have been busy with assignments and exams. But, I did start and finish a whole Korean drama in this period of time. It gave me another Percabeth story idea. For more details on it, scroll to the bottom of this chapter. I'll probably post a chapter for that story tonight or sometime this weekend but won't update as often till I'm done with this story. **

_**At the Police Station—**_

_The door swung open to reveal a woman, "It's true. They're married." It was Ms. Agnes Peterson at the door._

While Ms. Peterson was indeed confirming that the two were married, Percy was sent out of the interrogation room to find Annabeth sitting on the bench, her head hanging down. Percy slid down next to her, demanding, "How'd she get here…?"

Annabeth looked up; Percy noticed that her eyes were slightly watery and red from sniffling. "I—I wanted to call my mother, but if the Gods were involved, the situation would only become a larger problem. I knew that the school principal was the only mortal person who knew of our situation. They allowed me to call one witness while I was being interrogated, and he was the first person that came to my mind. He said he'll be right there, but instead…He sent her."

"Hades! Zeus had sworn him to secrecy about the marriage. Sh—Now that she knows, if the whole school finds out…" Percy could barely control his anger.

Annabeth turned her head to face him directly; she surprised Percy by putting both her arms around his neck, hugging herself tight to him, "I'm sorry Percy. I really am. After seeing you get hurt, I didn't think I'd be able to handle it. We needed an adult."

Percy wiped the forming tears from her eyes, "It's not your fault. You did your best, and someone was bound to find out sooner or later about this marriage thing. Shhh… Don't cry. I'll talk to her now and see if I can convince her to stay quiet." He felt Annabeth nod once into his shirt; Percy just tightened his grip around her, pulling her even closer to him.

At that very moment, Ms. Peterson exited the interrogation room, stopping in front of their bench briefly. The look on her face was a mix of disgust, bitterness and resentment. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it.

Percy gently pried Annabeth's fingers off of him and stood up to talk to her, "Agnes…"

"Save it Mr. Jackson. I don't want to hear any more from you."

"I'm sorry."

"I said I don't want to hear it. In fact, let's keep our distance at school from now on. Good day to you." And with that, she walked out of the building, her faced pinched up as she was struggling to keep her own emotions reigned in.

Annabeth had gotten up; looking at Ms. Peterson's receding figure, she began, "Way to go Percy. Now, she's going to tell the whole school."

"She didn't give me a chance to explain! Can't we ask Zeus to work with the Mist?"

The police officers were beginning to give the young couple perplexed looks. Annabeth tugged on Percy's sleeve, urging him to hurry up, "Let's talk at home."

The two walked in relative silence as headed towards their apartment. Although she an outward façade of composure, her emotions were starting to fall into turmoil again. Percy unlocked the door, allowing her to go and shower first while he changed.

The shower, needless to say, relaxed her. The hot, steamy water pouring from the shower head appeared to wash away the anxieties eating up Annabeth's mind. The rushing water soothed her as she worked the shampoo into the knots in her curly blonde hair. At that instant, she nothing of the day's events, but instead, just let her mind go blank. After drying her hair, Annabeth proceeded to walking back towards the kitchen to find a quick bite to before bed. It was already 10:30, and the last meal she had had was lunch at school 10 hours previously. Having no energy left in her body, Annabeth just trudged back to her room, plopping down on the bed. She heard the door of the bathroom open; Percy must have finished his shower.

Annabeth heard the sound of kitchen cabinets opening and shutting. Although she was curious, she had no strength to go see what he was up to. Just as she was about to throw the comforter on herself, she heard Percy knocking at the door, "Annabeth, can I come in?"

She mumbled yes in a distorted way, but luckily, he understood and entered the room, carrying a bowl in his hand. Percy pulled up a chair to her bed, from her study desk, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I was just about to sleep. It's fine," Annabeth removed the comforters, sitting up on her bed again. In his hand, he had a bowl of soup. Seeing her look at it, Percy handed it to her, "I made some Campbell's Chicken noodle since I was hungry. There was enough for both of us."

"I'm not hungry," she lied. And to contradict her, her stomach had perfectly timed itself to growl at that exact moment.

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, no… You're eating this." He took the spoon lifting it to her mouth, "Open."

Annabeth grumbled but complied. A long silence ensued in which Percy fed Annabeth; the only sound coming from Annabeth slurping the noodles from the soup. Percy finally decided to break the silence, "Why are you upset now?"

"I'm scared."

"Because?"

"Ms. Peterson…"

"What's the worse she could do? She'd tell the school. What's the big deal in that?"

"That's just it. You know how embarrassing it is to be married when you're still in high school?!"

"I'm sorry I'm such an embarrassment for you," Percy muttered quietly. He gazed at a spot in the wall above her head, not willing to catch her eye.

Annabeth was silent for a moment, realizing what she had just said, "Percy, that's not what I meant. Look at me." He unwillingly glanced at her as she continued, "I didn't mean it that way. To be honest, at first, yes, I was embarrassed. Plenty embarrassed. Not because of you, but because I was forced into marriage by my grandfather at such a young age… And, to a guy I considered to be my brother."

"Ouch… Brother-zoned."

Annabeth smiled a little as she punched him in the shoulder, "You know what I mean. It's awkward. You must have felt it too. But, what you said before. It's not true. I'm not embarrassed because of you. In fact, I kind of like it…"

Her voice trailed off as he looked at her more intently, "You like it?"

"Yes. I know it sounds somewhat cliché, but it feels like having my own guardian angel. I hadn't realized it till now, but you have been there for me from the start. Even though we had our fair share of fights, you had my back. I admit it. I've treated you badly, and I regret it and I want to fix it. Truth is Percy; I really do like you…"

Before she could continue, Percy silenced her by kissing her once on the lips. Both of their cheeks turned a deep crimson red. Almost immediately, Percy got up from the seat, coughing to clear his throat a bit, "You should probably go to bed. You have school tomorrow." As he turned to leave, Annabeth grabbed a hold of his arm, "Don't… Stay here tonight."

She had lowered her head even further in shock at her own words.

Percy had trouble regaining composure, "You want…me… to stay here…?"

"Not in that way Seaweed Brain! Just sleep on the other side of my bed."

"Right."

Annabeth made space for him, finding another pillow for him. Both of them laid there, not speaking while looking at the ceiling above. She turned over, her back facing him. Percy looked over to the side; he couldn't tell if she was sleeping yet, but he turned so that he was facing her. Before closing his eyes, he gently draped his arm over her, falling asleep within a few minutes.

_**At School the Next Day—**_

Percy decided to get to school earlier than usual so that he could talk to Ms. Peterson. Besides, she couldn't make a big scene in front of students. Annabeth quickly agreed to the plan, gulping down her breakfast in seconds, the pair was ready a whole half hour earlier than usual.

To Percy's irritation, he noticed that Ms. Peterson wasn't there early like she normally was. All that haste was for nothing. Annabeth's own look mirrored his dismay as she went to find her homeroom seat. Not until all the other students arrived, did Ms. Peterson walk into the room. She gave Percy a brief, indignant look before turning to address the class.

"Attention class. This year, our homeroom is in charge of planning the activities for next week's Field Day event. I have assigned you all to committees in charge of different things to plan the event." At this point, she began passing out a sheet with each student's name listed at the top and their committee assignment. Many of the students looked bored, but others seemed excited at the prospect of working together with their friends.

"And, I forgot one name on here: Annabeth Chase. Miss Chase, you will be in charge of the decorations, food, DJ, and other things for the dance at the end of the event. I expect you to do this job on your own. No help from anyone." She looked Percy straight in the eye, with a warning glare. "I repeat. No one…"

With that, the bell to end homeroom rang, and the class dispersed.

**So, there are about 1 or 2 chapters left in the story. I know this one was slightly shorter than normal, but if it is 2 chapters, they'll both be about this length. If it's one chapter, I'll make it a bigger one. I'm leaning towards splitting it up. **

**As for the new Percabeth story idea I came up with while watching a new drama, it's called Playful Kiss. It will be AU and OoC. **

**Synopsis: Annabeth is at the bottom of her class (I know…Annabeth is generally smart, but for the sake of the story); cold, indifferent Percy is at the top. He is the perfect student with good grades, good looks, and athletic abilities. Annabeth has admired Percy from afar for the last 4 years, but if there's one thing he hates, it's a girl without guts who is ranked at the bottom. Due to an unfortunate incident, fate throws them under the same house. How will the two cope with living together and will they learn to get past their differences?**

**Tell me what you think of the story. I hope to post a chapter tonight. And review and fave for this one. :-)**


	17. Glitter Galore

**Second to last chapter guys. Don't know how I feel about this. Anyway, I have some important announcements. See you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_**After School—**_

Annabeth figured she might as well head down to the gym to check out her workplace for next week or so. She was suddenly struck by the immensity of the gym…and the rather bland taste of the architect who had designed it. So, she had to turn this place into one of a dance club. The more she thought about, the more ideas came to her and the pieces began falling into place. Annabeth knew she could pull it off.

With all the ideas in the head, she paused in the center of the enormous room, hanging her head, _How on Olympus can I accomplish this without any help in a week?_

Despondently, she turned around and walked back to her locker. Once she had opened her locker and grabbed her books, she decided to head back home, knowing that Percy had a staff meeting that night. The walk back home took longer than usual as she was still mulling over possible designs. First, she would have to come up with a theme. The rest of the day was a sport's event; maybe she could tie that into her team, but she didn't think any of the girls in her class would appreciate it. As soon as she had entered her house, Annabeth went directly to her room, closing the door behind her as she began sketching out designs.

Percy got home late that night, well past ten. He was surprised to find Annabeth's door locked, so he knocked once quietly, "Annabeth, you still doing homework?" There was no response. He opened the door slowly to find Annabeth's head on her study table, fast asleep. Percy smiled to himself a little as he lifted her out of the chair, making sure she didn't stir in her sleep. He held her close for a second, contently. He gently placed her on the bed, kissing her cheek once. Before heading out of the room, he headed over to her study table once more to see what she had been working on.

His eyes widened in surprise as he scanned through the sketches. Never in a million years would his imagination ever match hers. It looks like she had settled on an Olympic style theme, scrawled on the side: Field Day = Olympics = God style party = Aphrodite…

Percy chuckled to himself once. She had overdone herself again. Turning around to face her sleeping figure, he said almost regretfully, "I wish I could help Annabeth. I really do. But, I don't want to start rumors about us for you."

Percy sat in bed for another hour, thinking over ways on how to help her with the project. He was irritated with Ms. Peterson. She had taken out her anger on Annabeth; Annabeth was innocent and did not in any way deserve the anger. It was completely his fault that she got assigned to this task. He was going to help somehow, even if it meant compromising something else.

_**Week of the Dance—**_

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth turned around to find Luke running towards her. He seemed out of breath, like he had been looking for her all morning.

"Hey Luke. What's up? You seem to be in a hurry," she chuckled lightly.

His tone, however, was much more serious, "I heard about Peterson's assignment. That bi—"

"Yeah, it's a bit of a pain having to plan the dance. I have to call the caterers, the DJ, go to Party City, and…"

"I wanna help."

"What?"

"I said I want to help."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"Why?"

"Cause you're my girlfriend."

"But…"

"No buts…"

"You have football practice."

"I can skip it for a while. They can do without their captain for a day or two. Besides, you came to practice with me. Now, it's my turn. Plus, you've been somewhat aloof lately. We haven't had time to spend together. This would be the perfect time."

"You sure?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Yes. I'll be there after school. So, you, be there or be squared. Catch you later," With that Luke ran off in the direction he came.

Annabeth stood there speechless. She really hadn't thought about Luke lately with all the drama that had been going on with Ms. Peterson and Percy recently; she was more focused on them.

After last period, Annabeth went back down to the gym, lugging all the things she had bought so far. And true to his word, Luke was already there. He was just standing in the middle of the gym, completely clueless. Annabeth laughed at the expression on his face as she walked over to him. "Someone looks lost," she teased.

Luke turned around with a smile eager on his face, "No, I was just wondering how you were going to pull this off single-handedly. Lucky for you, I'm here!"

"Lucky me," Annabeth repeated tonelessly. "Anyway, let's get started. Here are the sketches I made last night and some of the decorations I came up with. I settled on a Greek, Olympic style theme. It just seemed to go along with the whole Field Day deal."

"That's perfect. I love it. Where do we start?"

Annabeth pointed at a ladder, "We start by using these to hang these decorations up."

"Lemme help you up."

Annabeth started climbing the ladder when Luke grabbed her by the waist. Startled, she almost last balance but Luke held her steady, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Annabeth replied quietly, slightly shaken. There was a rather awkward silence for a moment after that. Annabeth felt like something was going to burst if she didn't get rid of the silence. Luckily at that moment, Thalia rushed in, "Sorry I'm late Annabeth…"

Thalia stopped midway through the sentence when she saw Luke still holding Annabeth, "Oh… was I interrupting something?"

She glared pointedly at Annabeth. This glare seemed to free Annabeth from her shock as she shook herself free of Luke.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you for a moment, in the bathroom please?" Thalia asked in a clipped voice.

"Yeah," Annabeth replied in quiet, child-like tone.

As soon as they were in the bathroom, Thalia began her tirade, "What the hell were you thinking? Luke, Annabeth. Seriously, Luke? What are you going to do about Percy? You can't continue this forever."

"Thalia, I swear it was an accident. He didn't mean anything by it. I almost fell and he steadied me."

"Isn't that the truth."

"I'm not lying!"

"Annabeth, I can't see you doing this to Luke or Percy anymore. You know I like Luke! You also have a husband for god's sake."

"Just announce it to the world, won't you?"

"Do something about it soon."

"I will. I will. I promise I'll tell him soon enough. Before the dance."

"Tell which one before the dance? Percy or Luke?"

Annabeth didn't reply, her head just staring at the tiles on the ground silently. Thalia's tone softened a little, "Look Annabeth. I know you like Percy. Aren't I right?"

Annabeth simply nodded her head once, "But, he's been like a bigger brother since we were little."

"But still, did you ever consider his feelings even once when you were with Luke? Answer me honestly."

"I can't…"

"Go tell Luke now."

"No Thals. Just wait."

Thalia gave her a pointed look, "Fine. But, I'm going to keep a closer eye on you two from now on. And, I guess I might as well help while I'm at it." She grinned once at Annabeth before the two girls headed back.

Meanwhile, Drew and her posse had come out of the stalls, their faces dropping open in shock.

Drew spat out, the venomous fury clear in her words, "Annabeth Chase, just you wait till I make your life miserable!"

The rest of the decorating session passed by uneventfully. There was a mutual silence among the three as they finished decorating their respective corners of the gymnasium.

"Annabeth, I think we should turn in," Thalia began yawning to show how late it was.

"But we're so close," Annabeth protested.

"You still have a day. Besides, you need some sleep. When was the last time you slept properly?"

"You know Annabeth, Thalia is right. You have circles under your eyes. You should go home and rest. How about I take you home?" Luke seemed brightened at the thought of dropping Annabeth off.

Annabeth immediately protested, "No, no. Not today. My parents will disapprove if I come home late with a guy."

Luke's face fell slightly, "At least let me walk you out."

The trio quickly finished collecting all their supplies and stored it in a corner of the room, pleased with the day's progress. Annabeth really wanted to find Percy, but it was already 7. He must have gone home.

But Annabeth was mistaken. Percy watched with sad eyes from the school entrance as Annabeth turned in the opposite direction to head home. Aphrodite, at his side, smiled knowingly, "Don't worry Percy! Just leave it up to me."

Percy looked up at the goddess, "You love to mess with my life…"

"It's just my job, sweetheart. C'mon. Now show me where this party is going to be at."

Percy led the goddess of love through the school hallways and down to the gym. The goddess was complaining of the smell of sweat permeating through the air, but stopped once she saw Annabeth's work, "This is absolutely stunning! My, the girl could succeed me in being the goddess of fashion."

Percy just snorted in response, "Yeah right."

"You just don't appreciate the power of love, Perseus Jackson."

"I know it well enough to know that it messes with my life."

"Hmph."

"Let's just get to work. I'm not immortal like you. I need my sleep."

"Typical men."

For the next few hours, Percy worked diligently at following Aphrodite's orders, refusing her godly help even when she asked.

"No, I want to do this by myself for Annabeth. I just needed a woman's fashion sense."

"Percy, let me have some fun."

"No, they're mortals. No godly powers!"

"Please?!"

"Make it subtle…"

Percy continued working on his tasks, only to turn around and find that something must have exploded. There was silver and gold glitter everywhere: the ceiling, the floor, even the rafters.

"I said subtle."

"This is as subtle as it gets."

"This is going to be a pain to clean up."

"Don't worry about it," Aphrodite seemed rather satisfied with the room. "There," she sniffed, "It doesn't resemble a musty, old gym now. If I hadn't helped decorate this, I would have even mistaken it for a place worthy of an Olympus party."

"All right. All right. Thank you Lady Aphrodite. Now, let's get out of here before someone finds us."

_**Next Day—**_

Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at the sight that beheld them the next day. Everything was complete to perfection, beyond Annabeth's wildest imagination.

"How did this happen? You didn't sneak back in here, did you?" Luke asked accusatorily.

"No! You saw me leave. I wouldn't come back!"

"Then who did this?" Thalia asked with wonder clear in her eyes.

"I have no idea."

"It wasn't Peterson was it?"

"No way! It's not her touch."

Annabeth soon became suspicious. No human being—That was it! No human being. This place just screamed Lady Aphrodite. Proving her hunch to be correct, Annabeth found a note lying on the ground beside her:

_Annabeth dear, _

_I know you're currently going through difficult times. Though, I am partially to blame for the chaos in your life. Yet, you have proved to be strong. I merely guided him with this endeavor. He managed most of it by himself. You know what to do now. I've brought you this far, now; give me a fairy tale ending._

_Kisses,_

_Lady Aphrodite_

Annabeth clutched the paper closer to heart, fighting the urge to cry. All this time. All this time, the things he had done for her, and she hadn't heeded them. Her eyes were starting to get blotchy. It was uncharacteristic of her, but she had to find Percy.

Muttering an excuse to Luke and Thalia, she ran home as fast as her legs could carry her. Percy still wasn't home. She repeatedly called his phone, but no answer. Annabeth sat on her bed with her legs close to her chest, and her arms tugging them closer. Now that she was alone, she let herself cry freely, the mascara staining her face. She was an utter mess to understate it.

She knew she didn't have the strength to face Percy this late at night. That could wait till the morning. As she closed her eyes, only Percy appeared in her thoughts. Everything he had done for since they were younger. It was a mini-replay of their childhood up till their marriage. Every single scene showed him loving and caring towards her, yet she had never thought of him more than a brother… That was, till now at least.

_**Next Day—**_

Percy was still nowhere to be found. His bed didn't even look slept in, but there were signs of him having been home last night. The pair of slacks he had been wearing the previous day was lying on the bed.

Also on his bed was a collection of letters. He must have been reading them. Annabeth leaned down to pick them up, her eyes widening once more. They were her letters. The ones she had sent him while he was in the marines his first year in college. Every single one she had written, he had kept with him. Annabeth's mind was beyond speechless.

Annabeth rushed to school, hoping he had just left early for Field day. One of the teachers said he was already in the field, ready to judge some of the events. Annabeth thanked the teacher and began running in the other direction when she collided into Luke.

"Annabeth! I was just looking for you."

"Luke, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, go right ahead."

"I've been selfish, to say the least. I'm sorry"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm breaking up with you. I really do like you, but I love someone else. This person I've ignored my entire life, but now I realize how much they've been there for me. I'm sorry Luke. This person is the most important to me right now, and I need to him right now."

Annabeth said the last bit quietly, turning around to leave Luke in his state of shock.

* * *

**Announcements time. So, I know I said this would be a short chapter, but I lied. Next one will be considerably shorter though as I finish it. Anyway, if the characters in the story's eyes bulged out any further and became speechless from shock, they're going to end up blind and dumb.**

**On that note, to those of you waiting for my new story, **_**Playful Kiss**_**, I'm reconsidering it since Annabeth may be too OoC. I'll still keep it in the back of my mind. If I do ever write it, it will be after I finish all my stories. It's based on a 19 hour drama series… It'll take a while.**

**Thirdly, I did start another PJO fic. This one is a completely different genre of crime and adventure. Check it out. It's called All is Fair in Love and Crime. It is also based off a movie, but no, not a Korean one. It's still foreign though. I'd appreciate it if you guys took a look, fave, followed, and reviewed it. It'd mean a lot to me, and shout outs to those who can figure out the name of the movie.**

**Synopsis of the story: ****Annabeth Chase is swept into a underworld of crime and mafia when her brother is killed by the 'Don'. As she infiltrates the Don's operation, she begins to learn a thing or two vital to the police. But when she finds out the Don's biggest secret, will she still be able to follow through her original intent, or be enamored by the mysterious man?**

**Lastly, make sure to review and follow this chapter. **


	18. Fairy Tale Ending

**It's been a good 2 months (exactly) writing this story. I'll miss it. *insert tears* That was a joke, but it was fun to write. On that note, the last chapter. **

Although Annabeth felt guilty, a burden had been lifted from her heart. Now, it was out there; she didn't have to hurt Luke or Percy anymore due to her selfish behavior.

"Annabeth!" Luke called out.

Annabeth turned around slightly, not wanting to meet him directly.

"Annabeth," he said once again, but that was it. He couldn't seem to form any words to express what he was thinking. Luke's hand dropped to the side as he closed mouth; he gave Annabeth a pitying look before walking in the opposite direction.

Annabeth felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She had to find Percy. Although she knew this could wait, she didn't think she'd have the patience to wait. She had kept it this way for so long that a single moment longer would be too much.

The field day events were taking place in the football stadium. Annabeth was surprised to see the bleachers crowded today, considering they had been empty the last time she had been there. She looked around in the dense crowd, hoping by chance to find Percy. But with so many people spread throughout the stadium, she couldn't handpick a single person out.

There was a relay event lined up to start on one side of the track field while the swimming events were at the other end of the event. There were participants everywhere: those who had already competed, and those yet to compete.

Not knowing what to do, Annabeth could only wait. She approached the nearest bleacher with an empty spot. Owing to some chance, the bleachers were located rather close to the judging stands. Annabeth desperately looked around to find Percy him seated with the other judging teachers. But once again, she was out of luck.

Drew and her posse seemed to be in the middle of a cheerleading routine, performing for the crowds before the relay started.

Annabeth looked down at the program she had been handed upon entering the stadium. The relay was the last event before people got ready for the dance later that evening. The sun was already starting to go down by the time the gun went off for the start of the race.

Annabeth's interest was not held for long. After the first runners had run their lap, she began fiddling her thumbs, unable to keep her mind focused. She almost didn't notice slide into the spot next to her on the bleachers. She jumped at the opportunity, "Did you see him?!"

"Who? Your husband or your boyfriend?" Thalia with a slight twinkle in her eye.

Annabeth pushed Thalia lightly, "I'm not joking. I broke up with Luke."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously."

Thalia's eyes had grown round in shock, "How? Tell me—"

Annabeth cut her off before, "I'll tell you later, but have you seen Percy?"

"He's down there," Thalia pointed in the direction of a group of teachers. They weren't judging, but they were near the track. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to him now!"

"Is it that important?"

"Yes," Annabeth looked back down regretfully at the group of teachers, able to pick out Percy's figure from the rest.

"Talk to him at the dance. I heard he has to chaperone that tonight."

Annabeth could already feel her impatience boiling over, but she couldn't tell Thalia that. She controlled herself, urging herself to watch the remainder of the race.

_**Dance Later that Night—**_

With the help of some of the other girls in her class with make-up, Annabeth and Thalia got ready for the dance. The venue for the dance was formal, and Annabeth wished she still had Aphrodite as her fairy godmother in this situation.

She looked in the mirror, smiling at her dress for the first time since her wedding gown. The red, strapless dress went down to her ankles, a sash fitting on her waist. The matching red pumps had a glittery touch them. The outfit was not something Annabeth would have normally chosen, but it was one of the things she dared pull out of the 'forbidden' closet at home, stocked by Aphrodite.

Thalia on the other hand, was wearing a full length blue prom style dress, the blue matching perfectly with her eye color. Annabeth noted that this was the first time in months she had seen Thalia actually looking excited for the upcoming event. And as a matter of fact, it was one of the few times she had seen Thalia in a dress, let alone a prom dress.

The rest of the girls in her class had ordered a limo that night to go with their dates. Annabeth and Thalia had declined the offer of many of their peers as Drew had given her the 'threatening glare'. After all, her dad had been the one to hire the limo, and if Drew didn't want them, they had no business going in the limo.

Thalia had decided on driving to the dance themselves once they were done with their outfits. The two arrived at the dance at 7:00 sharp. Although the dance was to commence at 7:00, everyone who was anyone was to show up fashionably late.

Even the teachers hadn't arrived. Annabeth looked up at the decorations once more, still unable to get over the shock. It was all Percy's doing, her Percy.

The crowd trickled in slowly around 7:45, teachers included. By the time the party was in full swing, it was already 8:30. Many students were beginning to hit the dance floor, dancing along to the songs they requested. The DJ played the most common ones: Cupid Shuffle, Party Rock, Soulja Boy, and Gangnam Style. Annabeth was generally not a big fan of school dances, but she had no luck, considering she had been the one to plan it. Thalia accompanied her to the drinks table where she poured herself a glass of punch.

"Thals, I'm going out for a while," Annabeth began taking off the pumps, looking at her sore feet resentfully. Annabeth regretted having ever entered that closet.

"I'll come out with you."

Just as she was about to leave, she heard someone else replace the DJ.

"I'd like to thank everyone for having me here as a TA. You all have been really support and I appreciate that. But, that's not what I'm here for tonight. There's this one girl whom I have loved for quite some time, but she doesn't know it. I would like to dedicate this next song, Just the Way You Are, to her," the voice said quietly. The entire crowd erupted in a fit of whistles and cheers as the man spoke. Annabeth spun around to find Percy on the stage, standing there calmly as though nothing had happened.

Before the DJ could play the next song, Annabeth saw Drew take the mic from him, directing her words at Percy, "Mr. Jackson, show us some honesty here. Tell the rest of these ignorant people who you really are."

The crowd was either confused or shocked that Drew had interrupted a teacher. This didn't seem to bother Drew as she continued, "Mr. Jackson is a married man."

A series of hushed whispers began from the crowd as they reveled at this new information. Ms. Peterson smirked knowingly, asking those around her, "You didn't know?"

Annabeth's heart started thumping at a faster pace, _How could Drew have known?_

Drew wasn't through yet, "It's not a sin to be married, but to be married to a sixteen year old high school girl. That's right ladies and gentlemen. This man right here is married to none other than Annabeth Chase."

The collective shock of the group was clear through the crowd as hundreds of face turned to bore into Annabeth. Annabeth had the urge to run, but her legs were super-glued on to the floor, unable to move in the slightest.

Percy turned the attention back to him, "It's true. We are married. But, it wasn't Annabeth's choice. It was a fate decided before she was even born. She wasn't even aware of this fact till a week before our marriage took our place. The only crime she committed was listening to her grandfather's wishes. It was against her will to marry me. She may be married, but she is still a student. A girl who wants to have an equal experience in some of the best years of our lives. Who am I to take this away from her? She too has the stress that all of you face, and more. I hope that this marriage doesn't affect her life in a negative way. I would never want her to be hurt because of me."

Annabeth felt the energy surge through her at hearing his words. The crowd parted their way as she made it to the front, till she was directly in front of Percy, "Percy, you've been by my side since day one. But, I'm not a kid anymore. Till now, I didn't understand, but, now, after all of this, I finally realize what I had been feeling. Percy, I'm in love with you."

The last word had been barely uttered when Percy took the step separating them, coming face to face with her, "It's about time, Wise Girl." With that, he leaned down to kiss her full on the lips. Annabeth could hear nothing of the cheering crowd behind her. Seeing nothing but the man in front of her, her man, she kissed him back equally.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

**Finally over. I apologize belatedly for cheesy sounding parts or possible lack of description on clothes. I hate discussing clothes…It bugs me. Anyway, make sure to leave a review.**

**For those of you who are sad, I do have two other stories I am currently writing. **

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant: Another Percabeth story****.  
****After being dumped by her boyfriend just before their 1 year anniversary, Annabeth Chase meets a college guy named Percy Jackson when she kicks a can that accidentally leaves a scratch on his Maserati. Although she escapes from him, trouble ensues when she drops her wallet and he finds her once again. Will she be able to deal with him, and maybe even eventually find love?**

**Review, and ciao folks. **


End file.
